Red VS Blue Season 1
by Dranicus101
Summary: From the famous youtube series comes Red VS Blue retold, but with the twist of pokemon thrown into it. Watch as the two teams try to survive each other, including their own team members.
1. Intro

**Hey everyone, well big surprise, so some news. Concerning my other stories with Brody and Grant, they will unfortunately have to go on Hiatus, this is due to the fact that I lost my USB, which contains the stories and the games as well…I really hope I find it soon, cause I wish to continue with those stories, but until I do, I decided to work on this instead.**

 **Now this has been a story that I've been wanting to do for a long time, so a few things I need to let you know before we get started. First, all the swearing and cussing will be replaced with other words, if you have a problem with that, sorry but those are my standards. Besides that, the story will be the same. So enough wasting time, it's time for the theme song!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Red Vs Blue. I hope you all enjoy.**

All seems quite and calm in the blood gulch canyon. The sun was high, constantly giving heat to anything that was under its rays. Upon entering the canyon, a base is seen off in the distance. As it comes closer to view, suddenly there's music playing in the background. In front of the base are four pokemon wearing battle gear, two of them in a four wheeled vehicle while the other two are standing. Suddenly big words spelling "RED" appear behind the team as someone starts singing.

" _Roses are red, and Violets are blue._ " Upon closer of the first pokemon, the words "Sarge" appear in front of the Typhlosion with red armor. Then next to show is one of the pokemon in the vehicle, a Charmeleon wearing orange armor sitting behind the wheel. The name, "Grif" appears in front of the Charmeleon as the song continues.

" _One day we'll cruise down the Gulch Avenue._ " Going to the next pokemon, a Monferno with marron armor currently handling the turret, "Simmons" appears with the song going on. " _It's red vs red, and blue vs blue. It's I against I and me against you."_ The next pokemon is a Fennekin with red armor similar to Sarge just as the name "Donut" shows in front of him.

On the other side of the canyon is another base with three pokemon standing in front of it, one of them currently in a tank. The words "Blue" appear behind the team as the song continues on.

" _Violets are blue, roses are red._ _Living like this we were already dead._ "

The first pokemon is a Dewott with turquois armor standing on top of the tank. The name "Tucker" appears as the next pokemon is shown. "Church" comes in big letters in front of a Lucario in sky blue armor. A mysterious pokemon is suddenly shown as the name "TEX" appears in front of the Zoroark. It suddenly disappears from view as the song continues.

A Mudkip with blue armor jumps out of the tank as "Caboose" comes into view. " _Hop in my car, it don't have any doors._ " Suddenly the name "Sheila" pops out in front of the tank. Going back near red base, a Krokorok with brown armor is seen with the name "Lopez" in front of it.

" _It's build like a cat, it lands on all fours._ "

" _Mar cars like a puma, it drives on all fours."_

Different views of both reds and blues are shown, some attacking each other, dodging vehicles and explosions. The two face each other until suddenly, in big huge letters, the Title appears just as the song ends.

RED VS BLUE

SEASON 1

 **Alright, and that's the theme song, there were a lot of scenes towards the end that ended up mashing up with one another, and I had no idea how to describe it. You could always watch the series yourself instead of reading this, it's just a cross over that I'm doing for fun. Hope you guys enjoyed the intro, looking forward to releases the official first chapter.**


	2. Why Are We Here?

Why Are We Here?

 **Hey everyone, welcome back to the official start of red vs blue. Just letting you know, since the episodes in the series were relatively 5 minutes long, you can be expecting updates to come in quickly. And with that, chapters might be short, or long, depending on the actual episode.**

 **Quilava's Storybook: Thank you for being the first reviewer. Tex won't be showing up immediately, s/he will be revealed later on, as part of the actual series. Also, thanks for your concerns over my USB, hopefully it comes up soon.**

 **Static Eevee 198: Hiatus, I curse thee forever! Anyways, I hope I do a good job when writing the series, the whole cuss thing was a major reason why I haven't done this story yet. But after finding a solution, you don't have to worry about those cuss words. Also, thanks for your concern as well, one day that USB will show up!**

 **Now with nothing left, IT'S TIME FOR THE DISCLAIMER!**

At the far end of Blood Gulch Canyon, two pokemon on the red team were currently outside on top of their base, the whole canyon in their view. As the sun was high, one of the pokemon, a Monferno with maroon armor, turns to the other.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" The Charmeleon with orange armor, nonchalantly replies.

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

The Charmeleon then turns to his team, thinking about his question.

"It's one of life's great mystery, isn't it? Why ARE we here? I mean, are we the product of…some cosmic coincidence, or…is there really a God? Watching everything? You know, with a plan for us, and stuff? I dunno man, but it keeps me up at night."

There was an awkward silence coming from the Monferno as he just stayed at the Charmeleon.

"What? I mean, why are we are here, in this canyon?"

There was another awkward silence before the Charmeleon spoke up. "Oh, I…yeah."

"What was all that stuff about God?"

"Uh…Hm? Nothing." He replies as though he never said any of those words.

"…You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

The two go back to staring at the canyon and anything that was in there, until the Monferno decides to bring up another question.

"Seriously though, why are we out here? As far as I can tell, it's just a box canyon in the middle of nowhere,…no way in or out." The Charmeleon grunts in agreement as the Monferno continues.

"The only reason why we set up a red base here is because they have a blue base over there." He points to their base then the blue base to emphasize his point. "And the only reason why there have a blue base over there is because we have a red base here."

"Yeah, that's because we're fighting each other."

The Monferno shakes his head as he explains his point more. "No, no, but I mean, even if we're to pull out today and they were to come take our base, they would have TWO bases in the middle of a box canyon. Whoop-dee-fudging-doo." He twirls his fingers in the air just to show how much any of that made sense.

The Charemeleon, now knowing what his point was, starts agreeding with him. "What's up with that anyways? I mean, I signed up to fight some aliens. Next thing I know Master Chief blows up the whole Covenant armada and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, fighting a bunch of blue guys."

Meanwhile, off in the distance of the Cliffside of the canyon, two Pokemon were currently spying the two fire type Pokemon. One of them, a Lucario with sky blue armor, was using a sniper rifle to watch their movements. A Dewott with turquois armor was standing next to him, wanting to know what was going on.

"What are they doing?"

The Lucario puts down the sniper rifle, slightly ticked at his friend's question. "What?"

"I said, what are they doing now?"

Suddenly the Lucario starts shouting at the water pokemon. "Arceus, I'm getting so sick of answering of answering that question!"

"You have the fudging rifle, I can't see crap. Don't complain to me, because I'm not going to just sit up here and do nothing."

He just facepalms as he tries to control his anger towards the Dewott. "Okay, look. They're just standing there and talking, okay? That's all they're doing. That's all there will EVER do, is just stand there and talk! That's what there were doing last week, that's what they're were doing when you asked me five minutes ago!"

The Dewott turns away from the Lucario, tired of his shouting as he continues on. "So five minutes from now, when you ask me, 'What are they doing?' My answer is going to be, they're still just talking, and they're still just standing there!"

The Dewott remains silent as the Lucario goes back to looking through the sniper rifle, until he starts grinning and turns to his friend. "What are they talking about?"

The Lucario puts the sniper rifle down again, as he gives a dead stare at the Dewott.

"You know what? I hate you."

Going back to the red team, the two Pokemon are still talking about why there are there in the canyon.

"Talk about a waste of resources. I mean, we should be out there, finding new and intelligent forms of life. You know, fight them."

The Monferno nods in agreement to what was said. "That's why they should put us in charge."

"Ladies! Front and center, on the double!" The duo turn to the new voice to see a Typhlosion calling to them.

"Yes sir." They both shout as they head down and to their leader.

 **And done, so a few things to explain to all those who haven't seen the show. The first season was a bit slow because when Rooster Teeth made Red vs Blue, there were only going to do one season. But because it got so popular, they made a second, then a third, and so forth until they just finished with Season 13. That's right 13 season of these guys, but don't worry, as the episodes progressed, it gets a lot more funny, crazy, random, you name it.**

 **If you have seen it before, then you know what I'm talking about. Hope you guys enjoyed, be expecting more chapters to come.**


	3. Red Gets a Delivery

Red Gets a Delivery

 **Alright, here's the third chapter. So far so good. Also, I tried uploading a cover page I did a while back of Red Vs Blue as Pokémon but without their armor. But the image is too big, so instead, you can find on my profile on Deviant art. My username is the name as my fanfiction account.**

 **BadOrk11: I'm glad that you think this story has potential, I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

 **Jaegothis7: It's not pink, it's lightish red! I agree, there are golden moments in the first five seasons, and I look forward to getting to those parts.**

 **Static Eevee 198: I'm glad you think it's good and funny, like I mentioned before, the episodes are relatively short, and so the chapters will come by faster.**

 **I think that's enough with the Author's note, it's time for the disclaimer**

 **I don't own Pokémon or Red Vs Blue.**

At the red base, the Charmeleon and Monferno exit the base and go to their leader. Upon arriving, the Typhlosion turns to them, crossing his arm as he speaks with a southern accent.

"This ain't no ice-cream social!"

"Ice-cream social?" The Monferno scratches, confused by what his leader said.

"Stop the filler-talk you two." He then starts pacing around in front of the two. "Anyone want to guess why I gathered you here today?" He then stops and looks at the two with expectancy.

"Uh…is it because the war's over and you're shipping us home Sarge?" The Charmeleon asks, hope in his voice that he might go home.

Sarge, the Typhlosion, stares at him as he replies with strong sarcasm. "That's exactly it Grif. War's over, we won. Turns out you's a big hero, and we're gonna hold a parade in your honor." He then points to himself and the Monferno, continuing on with his sarcastic remarks "I get to drive the float, and Simmons here is in charge of the confetti!"

"I'm no stranger to sarcasm, sir." Grif, the Charmeleon, speaks back with less enthusiasm than before.

"Arceus, private! Shut your mouth or I'll have Simmons slit your throat while you're asleep!"

"Oh, I'd do it too." Simmons quickly replies while receiving a glare from Grif.

"I know you would, Simmons. Good man…Now, a couple of things today, ladies. Command has seen fit to increase our ranks here at Blood Gulch Outpost #1."

At this Grif shoulders slump. "Crap. We're getting a rookie."

"That's right, dead man. Our recruit will be here within the week, but today we received the first part of our shipment from Command. Lopez." He then pauses for dramatic effect. "Bring up the vehicle."

Soon a Krokorok driving a dark green, four wheeled vehicle with a turret attached to the back comes into view. Simmons and Grif both stare in amazement at their new shipment.

"Shotgun!"

"Shotgun! Fudge!" Grif was seconds late after Simmons, disappointed at not having shotgun.

Sarge then walks up to the vehicle, patting at its side with pride. "May I introduce our new light reconnaissance vehicle." He then goes to each part of the vehicle to explain all its perks. "It has four-inch armor plating, mag buffer suspension, a mounted-machine gun position, and total seating for three."

Grif and Simmons were continuing to stare in amazement, until Sarge calls their attention again.

"Gentlemen! This is the M12LRV! I like to call it the Warthog." As the Typhlosion stood there with pride in his Warthog, the two other fire types were somewhat confused. Simmons decides that now would be a good time to bring up a question.

"Why Warthog sir?"

"Because M12LRV is too hard to say in conversation, son."

"No, but, why 'Warthog'?" This time is was Grif to bring up the question. "I mean, it doesn't really look like a pig."

Sarge suddenly gives Grif a death glare. "Say that again."

"I think it looks more like a puma." This only caused the Charmeleon to receive more death glares from the Typhlosion.

"What is sam hell is a puma?"

"Uh, you mean like the shoe company?" Simmons was scratching his head, wandering too what a puma was.

"No, like a puma. It's a big cat, like a Luxray."

Sarge, very unconvinced, points at Grif. "You're making that up."

"I'm telling it's a real Pokémon!"

"Simmons, I want you to poison Grif's next meal!"

"Yes, sir!"

Sarge then points at two hooks attached to the front of the Warthog. "Look, see these two tow hooks? They look like tusks. And what kind of Pokémon has tusks?"

Just to annoy and prove a point, Grif answers first. "A Walrein."

"Didn't I just tell you to stop making up Pokémon!?"

Meanwhile, the same two Pokémon on blue team were still spying on the red team, with the Lucario watching them through the sniper rifle. The Dewott, instead of bringing up the same question, asks a different one.  
"Hey Church, what is that thing?"

Church the Lucario answers back while still looking through the sniper rifle. "I dunno Tucker, looks like uh…Looks like they got some kind of car down there. We better get back to base and report it."

Tucker the Dewott quickly replies, somewhat jealous of the red team. "A car, how come they get a car?"

"What are you complaining about, mon? We're about to get a tank in the very next drop!"

"You can't pick up chicks in a car." He crosses his arm, turns back to the reds.

Facepawing, Church looks away from the sniper rifle and back to Tucker. "Oh you know what, you could complain about anything, couldn't you? We're going to get a tank and you're worried about chicks!? What chicks are we gonna pick up man?" He then points at the red's car, shouting even more. "And secondly, how are you going to pick up chicks in a car that looks like that?"

"Well, what kind of car is it?"

Church goes back to spying on the reds, specifically on their car. "I don't know, I've never seen a car like that before. Looks like a, uh…like a big cat of some kind."

"What, like a puma?"

"Yeah man, there you go."

Back to the reds, Sarge was just finishing insulting Griff over his ideas on what the warthog should be called.

"So unless anybody has anymore mythical creatures to suggest as a name for the new vehicle, we're gonna stick with 'The Warthog." He then turns to Grif, sarcasm returning to his southern accent. "How about it, Grif?"

Wanting to go back to doing nothing, the Charmeleon answers with no enthusiasm. "No sir. No more suggestions."

"Are you sure? How 'bout big foot?"

"It's okay."

"Unicorn?"

"No, really. I'm cool"

"Sasquatch?"

Wanting to add to the fun and to impress Sarge, Simmons starts to make suggestions. "Leprechaun?"

"Hey, he doesn't need any help, man!" Grif turns to the Monferno, upset that he now has to deal with two fire types making fun of him. It didn't do him much good as Sarge makes another suggestion.

"Phoenix?"

"Arceus!" He sighs to himself as he looks down.

"Hey Simmons, what's the name of that Mexican lizard? The one that eats all the goats?"

"Uh, that would be the Chupacabra, sir."

"Hey Grif, Chupa-thingy, how 'bout that? I like it. Got a ring to it."

 **And there, if you're probably wandering, Sarge hates Grif…its part of the show…**

 **So things are now starting to move along for the Reds and blues. Soon new faces will be introduced, who knows what will happen when they come…Unless you've seen the show then you know exactly what's going to happen. Now before leaving, it's time for QOTD (inspired by both Static Eevee 198 and Jaegothis7)**

 **What mythical creature should be named for the warthog?**

 **This won't actually change the name, but it's for fun. For some reason, Godzilla comes to mind. I don't really know why, maybe because the warthog is dark green, but that's just me. See ya later!**


	4. The Recruits

The Rookies

 **Okay, now we are on the next chapter. Not much to say except it's because of this rookies that things started to take a turn for the reds and blues. But you guys will find that out later, unless you've seen the show.**

 **Jaegothis7: Thanks for the kind words, I hope that many will enjoy this story as it progresses. I'm sure Roman's army will be a major help. A Basilisk would be interesting for the name, I guess the tusks on the warthog could actually be teeth.**

 **Static Eevee 198: I'm glad that you like some of the drawings, your artwork is also very impressive. I would love to see more of it. And I guess it's been so long concerning QOTD, I honestly forgot who started that. Griffon would be an interesting name for the car, especially if it could FLY! But that's just me.**

 **BentleyGirl: Thanks for the reviews, never thought about one of the three legendary dogs being used. Also, I was amazed when I found out that you also did a red vs blue/Pokémon cross fic. I haven't had the chance to read it, but I'm looking forward to it.**

 **Now before we get down to the disclaimer, one last shout out to all those who took their time to read this story. As well, shout out to all those who also decided to either favor or follow this story. I hope you guys enjoy the chapters that follow. Now for the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own Pokémon or Red Vs Blue.**

At red base, Simmons and Griff were currently outside on top of the base, having another interesting conversation.

"Hey that's not exactly what happened Grif."

"Yes it is! You said 'I'm not going to the Vegas quadrant. And then the next thing I know you're in an escape pod heading to-"

"Excuse me, uh, sirs?"

The two reds were interrupted by a newcomer. They both turn to see a Fenniken with red armor similar to Sarge nervously walk up to them.

"Sirs?...Oh crap." Grif just remembered about the new recruit and how 'excited' he felt about him.

"I was told to report to Blood Gulch outpost #1 and speak to whoever's in charge."

"Sorry man, Sarge is in command getting orders. Ain't nobody in charge today."

Suddenly Simmons turns to Grif, pointing a finger at himself. "Actually private, he left me in charge while he's gone."

"You are such a suck up."

Despite the insult, Simmons has a smug look on his face. "Also, he told me if I had any trouble with you I should…" He then starts changing his voice to try to imitate that of Sarge, but it was a poor attempt. "Get in the warthog and crush your head like a tomato can."

Grif just stares at him as though he was an idiot. "That's the worst impression I've ever heard."

Ignoring the insult, Simmons turns back to the Fenniken. "Alright rookie, what's your story."

"Private Donut reporting for Duty Sir." He starts saluting to Grif and Simmons as he speaks. "Ready to fight some aliens."

Grif and Simmons stare at the rookie then turn to each before the Charmeleon decides to tell the rookie.

"A couple of things here rookie. First off, Private Donut? I think somebody needs a new nickname. Secondly, what's with the armor color?"

Donut the Fenniken was somewhat confused at that last question. "This is the standard issue red."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, only two kinds of Pokémon wear standard issue armor. Officers and recruits. And since you are not threatening me to gut me like a Magikarp, you're probably not an officer."

Even more confused, Donut points to Simmons. "Well he's wearing red armor."

Simmons shakes his head as he explains. "No, my armor is maroon, your armor is red."

"Well how do I get a different color armor?"

"I bet the blues don't have to put up with this kind of crap."

Meanwhile at blue base, Church and Tucker were currently admiring there new tank, or they would have been if it wasn't for the new recruit and his constant talking.

"So I say to the guy, 'how are you going to get the tank down to the planet?' And he goes, 'I'll just put it on the ship.' And then I go, 'If you got a ship that could carry a tank, why not just put guns on the ship and use it instead?" Before he could continue, Tucker stops him by raising a paw.

"Hey kid."

"Yeah?"

"You're ruining the moment. Shut up."

"Oh…okay, you got it man."

Church, on the other hand, was still enjoying the moment, completely ignoring the two. "You know what? I could blow up the whole world with this tank."

Back with the reds, Simmons had just came up with an idea.

"Okay private Donut, here's the deal."

Interrupting Simmons, Grif quickly comments, "I just refuse to call him private Donut."

Ignoring the comment, he continues, "We've got a very important mission for you. You think you can handle it?"

"Absolutely!"

"We need you to go to the store and get two quarts of elbow grease."

"Yeah, and uh…pick up some headlight fluids for the puma too."

Donut just has a confused look on his face, trying to figure out what a puma is. "The what?"

"He means the Warthog." Simmons, slightly annoyed, corrects Grif's name on the Warthog.

"You do know where the story is, right rookie?"

"W-what? Yeah, yeah…Of course I do. Sure, no problem."

"Well, get going then."

Simmons starts making hand motions to get Donut going. Not knowing where to go, he picks a direction, but before he could take two steps, Grif stops him.

"Other way."

"I knew that! Just gotta turn around, that's all."

Not wanting to further embarrass himself, Donut quickly turns around and leaves the base. The Charmeleon and Monferno just watch him as he gets farther and farther from the base. Simmons turns to Grif, bringing up a question.

"How long do you think until he figures out that there is no store?"

"I say…At least a week."

Meanwhile, as Donut was running towards the side of the cliff, he turns around back at the base, smirking the whole time.

"Elbow grease, how stupid do they think I am? Once I get back to base with that headlight fluid, I'm going to talk to the sergeant." He then continues on his path, no clue on where he is going.

At the same time, the blues were still admiring there new tank. Tucker goes up to it and pats it on the side.

"You know what, forget what I said before. We can definitely pick up chicks in this thing. Probably two or three chicks a piece."

Church shakes his head, not wanting to hear this conversation again. "Oh man, listen to you. What are you going to do with two chicks?"

Tucker chuckles before explaining his reasons. Back with the reads, Simmons was somewhat concerned about Donut and their little trick.

"You think that we were too mean to the kid?"

"Nah, he'll just wander around the cliff for a few hours. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Just as those words left his mouth, Donut see a building with blue symbols and a tank right outside.

"Finally, there it is." He starts rushing to the "store" getting excited with each step. "Oh sweet, they sell tanks!"

 **And done, sorry about updating this chapter late, I had car trouble and that took the whole day to fix. Luckily I was able to get this done.**

 **QOTD: Since this chapter is called "The Recruits." If you were being recruited, which team would you want to join? Red or Blue? If you can't pick, or rather not join any of them (for any reasons) that's okay.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, we get to find out who this new Mudkip is and what new things he might bring to the blue team. Will Donut survive his future experience at the "store?" And will he get those headlight fluids? If you've seen the show, then you know what's going to happen next. If not, well I'll make sure to post the next chapter as soon as I can. See you later!**


	5. Head Noob in Charge

Head Noob in Charge

 **Welcome back to another chapter! Ever sense that car trouble, my schedule plan for this story has been running a little behind. But that's all good. Anyways, to the reviews!**

 **BentleyGirl: Totally agree, the blues do have some interesting teammates, it's a wonder how any of them survived.**

 **Static Eevee 198: Reds sure are crazy, you haven't even seen the whole team yet. Lopez is full of surprises. And no worries, there's no way Donut would die right after being introduced…Maybe, you're about to find out.**

 **Guest: First off, want to say thanks for the kind words. Second, that was a typo in the last chapter. I didn't even realize it until after you mentioned it, I leave it for now, it doesn't really harm the story or the episode, plus, you're right, it does add a bit more humor. Unfortunately, there isn't an orange team, if there was, I'm sure Grif would be part of it…Maybe…He might be too lazy to join…**

 **Jaegothis7: And that's why we will always love Tucker, he never stops trying! The reds and blues aren't that bad, if you can tolerate…everything about them…Yeah, never mind.**

 **Alright, and a shout out for all those who took their time to read this story and this chapter. So far we had passed 100 views, so people are at least looking. Now on with the disclaimer!**

 **I don't own Pokémon nor Red vs Blue…talk about a short disclaimer. On with the story!**

At blue base, the blues finally finished admiring their new tank. As Tucker finishes talking about chicks, Church brings up a similar topic concerning his past.

"Hey, I'll let you in on a little secret. I, uh. I actually got a girl back home."

"Oh yeah, girlfriend or wife?"

Church shakes his head at Tucker's question. "No man, she just my girlfriend, you know? We were going to get married but then I got shipped out and, ah. You know how it works."

"Oh well, are you going to marry her when you get back?"

The whole time the new recruit was watching them, he finally speaks up, wanting to be part of the conversation. "I'm not going to get married. My dad always said, 'Why buy the Miltank when you can get the Moomoo milk for free."

They both turn to the Mudkip, Church getting mad at the comment. "Hey rookie, did you just call my girlfriend a Miltank?"

"No I think he called her something worse?" Tucker added in to Church's question, with him continuing.

"I'll tell you what noob, I could sit out here and listen to you insult my girlfriend all day long, but as it turns out, I've got a much more important job for you to do."

The Mudkip, knowing that it's most likely a punishment, answers back with regret. "Great."

"See, we got this general."

"Right, the general guy." Tucker tries to help, even though he doesn't fully know what Church is planning.

"Who likes to come by and make random inspections on the base. So what I'm going to have you do is…I'm going to have you go in the base and stand right next to the flag in attention, just in case he decides to come by."

"When is he coming by?" Not wanting to further anger his teammates, the Mudkip wanted to know everything to do a good job. Tucker takes this opportunity to answer his question.

"We never know, could be today, and could be a week from now."

"You want me to stand at attention for a week?"

Church crosses his arms with suspicion in his voice. "You know, you don't sound very grateful. This is the most important job of the whole base. You're going to be right there with the flag."

"What's so important about the flag?"

"Oh come on!? Don't they teach you guys anything in training?"

"They didn't tell us anything about a flag. Why is it so important?"

"Because it's the flag man, you know? It's the…it's the flag…Tucker, you tell him why the flag is so important."

He turns to Tucker, hoping that the Dewott would have an answer. Tucker just sighs as he quickly comes up with something.

"Well…it's…complicated…It's blue…we're blue."

Taking over, Church continues on. "It's just important, okay. Trust us. So when the general comes by, the first thing he's gonna want to do is inspect the flag. So just go in there, you know, far away from us and wait for him."

The recruit quickly nods as he turns around and starts running to the base. He stops halfway there, having another question concerning the job. "How will I know when I see him?"

Tucker face paws as he shouts back. "There's only three of us out here rookie. He's going to be the guy who doesn't look like one of us."

"Now get in there and don't come out!" Church sighs once the Mudkip went inside the base. "Man that Pokémon is dumber than you are."

"You mean he's dumber than you are."

"Wow Tucker that was a great comeback." Before Church could throw another insult, the recruit comes out and shout back to them.

"Uh, Mister Church, sir?"

"Oh my Arceus! What!?" He then whispers to Tucker, "Tucker, I swear, I'm going to kill him."

Not hearing that last part, the Mudkip continues. "Sorry about calling your girl a Miltank."

"ROOKIE! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" The Mudkip immediately runs back to the base as Tucker turns his back to Church, laughing out loud. Already annoyed at the recruit, he turns towards Tucker. "Tucker, are you laughing at me?"

Unbeknownst to either of them, a familiar Fenniken in red armor walks up behind them.

"Excuse me, sir? Can I ask you a question?"

Without turning around, Church clenches his paws as he yells at Donut, believing it's the other rookie. "Dear Arceus in Hall of Origin. Rookie, if I turn around and you are not inside…I-I can't be held responsible for what I'm going to do to you."

"What did I do?" He was so confused, considering he just got there.

"ONE…"

"Aw, give me a break!"

"TWO…"

"Fine!"

Donut starts heading inside the "store", not fully understanding why he was in trouble. Going inside, he enters a room and ends up seeing a Mudkip standing next to a blue flag. Thinking that Donut is the general who the others were talking about, he great him casually.

"Wow, you got here fast."

"Why is everyone so freaking rude in this canyon?"

"I'm not sir! What can I do for you?"

Donut sighs in relief. "Finally, someone with a little respect around here."

"Yes Sir!" He salutes him, having no clue who Donut really is. He then points to the flag next to him. "I assume you're here because of this.

"Wait, is this all you have?" Donut, having no where he really was or how important that flag was, asked with disappointment.

"Uh, yes sir. That' it."

"All man, this figures…What about elbow grease?"

"Umm…"

"Headlight fluids?"

The Mudkip shakes his head. "Nope, all we have is this flag."

"Well, I can't go back empty handed. I guess I'll take that."  
"Sure, that makes sense…I guess." He was still confused about the whole thing, but believed that Donut was the general, so he assumed it was all right.

"Man, they're going to give me so much crap for coming back with just this stupid flag."

Donut then grabs the flag and takes it away, leaving the blue rookie and the base. Outside, after getting rid of the Mudkip, Church starts to calm down.

"Enough gabbing out of us, let's take this bad boy out for a spin. Go ahead and hop in Tucker."

"Me? I can't drive that thing."

"You're telling me that you're not armor certified?!"

Tucker holds his paws up in defense. "I don't even know who to use the fudging sniper rifle! Don't you know how to drive that?"

"NO!" Church then grabs his head and yells to the sky. "HOLY CRAP! WHO IS RUNNING THIS ARMY?!"

Just then, the rookie comes out, interrupting Church's rant. "Hey, just wanted to let you know the general stopped by and picked up the flag."

"Yeah, okay, whatever moron." He then turns back to Tucker, not caring about what he just said and continues on. "Why would they give us a tank if nobody here knows how to drive the thing…Wait a second…What did he just say?!"

 **And just like that, blue team just got their flag taken from them. Funny how this all happen because no one wanted to deal with the rookies. This is what happens when you leave them by themselves! Anyways, it's time for the QOTD!**

… **I actually can't think of a question related to this story…Okay, here's one, somewhat similar to last chapter's question. What color would be your armor if you joined one of the teams?**

 **It can be for both, for one of them, or for neither and be a separate color. Personally I would do Silver, or gray. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'll see you next time.**


	6. The Package is in the open

The Package is in the Open

 **Alright, we're back with another chapter. Last time, through the ignorance and dumb luck of two certain rookies, we are about to see what's going to happen with the flag and all.**

 **BentleyGirl: I remember the design, I think that's pretty cool. I also like the color designs.**

 **Jaegothis7: Caboose will forever be my favorite characters. Tex is going to be so much fun, I can't wait for her/him to show up.**

 **Quilava's Storybook: So you were the guest reviewer from yesterday, thanks for the review. I'm glad that you found last chapter hilarious, and trust me, it keeps getting better and better. I remember reading a fanfic about green team being in Blood Gulch, but that was years ago. And there is actually someone running this army, but that will be for the future.**

 **Okay, I think it's time for the disclaimer!**

 **I don't own Pokémon or Red vs Blue.**

Church, Tucker, and the recruit were currently standing outside on top of the blue base. After finding out that their flag was taken, they immediately went to see if they could spot where Donut went.

Church, still somewhat surprised by what happened, turns to the recruit. "Let me get this straight Caboose, you gave this guy our flag?"

Caboose just scratches his head, still confused as to what's going on. "Is that bad?"

"Bad? Oh no, that's not bad. Next time he comes over, why don't you help him blow up the whole Arceus base?!" Before he could continue, Tucker points out a spot in the canyon.

"Look, there he is!"

Getting the sniper rifle out, Church looks through to get a better look. "Where? Oh, yeah, oh, I got him." He spots a Fennekin in red armor, noticing that he was close to the cliff side. "He's sneaking around back around the cliff."

"He must be one smart son of a witch."

While the blues were somewhat amazed at the supposed ingenuity of Donut, he was actually confused and worried. "Oh man I am so freaking lost." Back to the blues. Where the hell is the base?"

"Oh crap." As Church was watching him more, something came to mind. "Hey Tucker, look at his armor, its red."

"Oh man! That means it's their Sargent."

"Well, that makes sense. At least now we know how he got by our defenses."

Caboose, still confused, quickly replies, "Uh, you know, he came in the back door where you guys were standing."

Giving him a deadpan look, Tucker just shakes his head. "Yeah, okay, well let's just take him out then."

Cocking the sniper rifle, Church starts aiming at Donut. "Roger that. Okay, say goodnight Sarge."

He then fires four shots at Donut…Completely missing him. Donut immediately crouches down to take cover.

"Holy crap!"

Tucker just stares at Church as he puts the sniper rifle down. "Aw, crap." He then notices Tucker staring at him. "What?"

"You are really not good with that thing, are you?"

Meanwhile, Donut, who was terrified at the moment, starts waving the flag at them, trying to get their attention and shouting. "HEY, IT'S ME! DON'T SHOOT, I'M THE GUY WHO BOUGHT THE FLAG, REMEMBER?"

Unfortunately for him, the blues took it the wrong way. Tucker face paws as he notices Donut waving their flag.

"Oh great, now he's taunting us. That's just embarrassing."

Now angered, Church puts the sniper rifle down he runs to a teleporter that was part of their base. "Alright, that's it! I've had it! Caboose, you stay here. Me and Tucker, we'll head through the teleporter and we'll cut him off at the pass. Tucker, you ready? Let's go!"

"…There's no way I'm going through that thing."

"Tucker, we don't have time for this! Why would they give us a teleporter if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know?!" Pointing to the tank to further his excuse, "Why would they give us a tank that no one could drive?"

"We already tested the teleporter, remember?"

"We threw rocks through it!"

"Yeah and, so what? The rocks came out the other sides, didn't they?"

"Well yeah, but there were all hot, and covered with black stuff."

"Oh so I guess that's what this is all about the? You're afraid of a little black stuff."

"Yes I am!"

He crosses his arms, firm in his excuse. Just as he does this, Church starts charging up a big aura sphere, aiming right at Tucker.

"I almost hate to do this to you."

"You wouldn't"

"You know, I look at it this way. Either A, we go through there and get the flag back. Or B, we stay here and I get to kill you. Either way, I win."

"…For the record, I want you to know that rocks aren't people."

"Dually noted. Now get in there!"

Getting in front of the glowing green teleporter, he takes a big gulp before getting ready to go. "Crap. Alright…One…Two…"

Tucker then runs into the teleporter, disappearing from their sight. Church and Caboose look out towards the canyon past where Donut was, to see a teleporter output. After waiting a couple seconds, nothing happens…They waited a couple more seconds until Caboose decides to break the silence

"Huh, he did not come out the other side."

"Yeah…I've uh…I decided that I'm not going to use the teleporter." He then jumps down from the base and starts running towards to where Donut is. "Okay Caboose, you stay here. I'll be back with the flag."

Meanwhile at red base, Grif and Simmons were currently outside on top of their base. They had recently heard some gun fire and decided to investigate, with Grif using the sniper rifle to get a better view of the canyon.

"Grif, I still have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't hear any shots."

Grif sighs as he has to explain again what he heard. "I'm telling you, it was four shots. Like bam, bam, bam."

"Wait a second, that's only three bams."

"…Bam." He then notices a Lucario running from the direction of blue base. "Wait a second, we got a blue guy on the move out there." He starts following the guy, trying to see where he's going.

"Where's he heading?"

Looking around the Lucario, he sees a familiar Fenniken in the distance. "Oh crap. It's Donut. And he got something. It looks like…" He then puts down the sniper rifle, and trying to be all dramatic, he turns to Simmons very seriously. "Simmons, get the Warthog."

Instead of being serious like him, Simmons starts grinning. "Heh, you mean the puma."

"Don't you start that!"

 **Alright, looks like things are starting to heat up. Is Donut going to survive, will the reds make it in time to save him? Will Church get to Donut and get their flag back in time? And what ever happened to Tucker?! Gonna have to wait till next chapter. Also, sorry, no QOTD, mostly because I can't think of one that is related to the chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time.**


	7. 121 Giga-Whats?

1.21 Giga-Whats?

 **Alright, here's another chapter for you guys. Man, this story is doing pretty good so far. It's been a week since I started this and we are almost to 200 views, most of it is of chapter one or two. But for those who made it this far, thank you for taking the time to read this. Just letting you all know for those who are now reading this fanfic, I'll be trying to post daily. The weekends will be a little hard, but you can at least expect daily updates.**

 **Quilava's Storybook: Like I mention in the last chapter, things just keep getting better and better.**

 **Jaegothis7: Church can't aim at anything! And yet his choice of weapon is a sniper rifle…I look forward to writing those parts in the future.**

 **Alright, now that that is out of the way, time for the disclaimer!**

 **I don't own Pokémon, nor Red vs Blue.**

Donut had been taking cover ever since he was being shot at. He was unsure as to why they were shooting him, considering he "bought" the flag from them. Just then Church comes in, force palm at the ready.

"Freeze!"

"Hey, what the heck were you shooting me for?! You could've hit me jerk!"

"Can it, don't try to play stupid with me Sarge. I know who you are! We've been spying on your team for three weeks now."

"I just got here two hours ago, and I'm not a sergeant. I'm a private."

"Wait, you're not the sergeant!"

"Yeah, that's what I just said!"

Church looks at the flag, then at Donut, trying to figure out what happened. "Well how the heck did you manage to steal our flag?"

"Steal, I have no idea what you are talking about-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere Dewott with black armor appears in front of Church and Donut out of the teleporter.

"THREE!"

"Arceus!"

"Holy crap! Who is this guy?!"

They both jump back at the sudden appearance of this black armored Pokémon.  
"What is the reverse world, Tucker?! Is that you?!" Church still had his force palms ready, unsure if this Dewott was Tucker or not. He just looks at him, also confused, but for a different reason.

"How did you get up here ahead of me?"

"And what's with that black crap on your armor?" Donut was just as equally confused as Tucker. After hearing his voice, Tucker turns to Donut and gets into battle position.

"Hey, freeze Sarge!"

"Would you stop calling me a sergeant?! I'm still just a private!"

"The Sarge is still a private?" Suddenly he is taken back by what he just realized. "Oh my Arceus! The teleporter sent me back in time!"

Meanwhile, Grif and Simmons had just gotten the warthog ready. Grabbing the keys from Lopez, who was working on the car, he jumps in the driver seat.

"By Lopez. We need the jeep." As soon as he turns it on, it starts playing Hispanic music from the radio. Just as he is about to drive away, Simmons jumps to the turret, locked and loaded.

"I'll take gunner. Let's roll!"

"How do you turn of the stinking radio in this car?"

Just as they are driving past the base towards where Donut is, Simmons shouts, "Don't worry Lopez, I'll bring her back in one piece!"

Church face pawing as Tucker was explaining the "future" while Donut still had no clue what this guy was talking about.

"Look, I know you don't know me, but you have to believe me in what I am about to tell you. Sometime in your future, I get stationed here at Blood Gulch and we meet." Then pointing to Donut, "And this Pokémon here gets promoted to Sergeant of the Red army and we spy on them. And they get this new jeep, and I'm all like, 'There is no way you can pick up chicks in a tank!"

"Tucker, what the fudge are you babbling about?"

"I know all this sounds crazy but he eventually becomes a Sergeant. And one day we get a tank and he comes and steals our flag while we are distracted."

"Is this guy a retard?"

"Red, shut up." Turning to Tucker, he continues, "Tucker, listen to me. You haven't gone back in time, okay? Suddenly Hispanic music starts playing in the background as Church is explaining things to Tucker, continually getting louder. "This is the Pokémon that stole the flag, he's just not the sergeant. Turns out, he's just some dumb rookie who just happens to have the same color as him. He got in somehow…just…FOR ARCEUS SAKE, WHAT IS THAT MUSIC?!"

Tucker and Church turn towards the source of the sound as the music kept getting louder and louder. Suddenly, a warthog with a Charmeleon and Monferno comes right at them, barely giving them enough time to jump out of the way.

"Holy crap! Run!"

"Whoooowhoooooo!" Grif screams out loud as the blues get up and start running for cover. Simmons takes this chance to use the turret to fire at them while yelling insults at them. Running along the side of the cliff, Church and Tucker take cover behind a rock, with Simmons aiming right next to them. Grif takes this time get out of the car to talk to Donut.

"What the heck is going on here?"

"You know what, I honestly have no idea what's going on. I think everyone in this canyon is absolutely insane!"

Pointing to the flag, Grif asks another question, "How did you get the flag?"

Donut just shrugs back to him. "I don't know? I just asked for it."

"Wait, that worked?!"

"I guess? Is it not suppose to?"

"I don't know, we never even thought to try that. Just take the flag to the base, I'll explain there."

"Not until someone explains to me what is-" Interrupting him, Grif grabs the flag and gives it to Donut.

"There's no time to explain rookie! Just take the flag back to the base, I'll explain everything there!"

"Fine!"

He then starts heading towards blue base until Grif grabs him. "Back to our base, idiot!"

"Uh…I know! I just got to turn around, that's all."

Donut then turns around and starts running towards the red base, while the whole time Simmons is still shooting at the blues, yelling random insults. Meanwhile, back at blue base, Caboose was watching the whole thing through the sniper rifle. He notices that Church and Tucker were currently under fire, hiding behind a boulder.

"Oh man, that's not good." He worries more as he sees a Monferno is the one shooting at them with the turret. "Oh my Arceus that jeep has a really big gun."

He then puts the gun down, trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly an idea pops to his mind, but he is unsure as he looks from Church and Tucker to the tank, back to them and back to the tank.

"Stay here…Tank….Stay here…Tank…Ah, screw it."

He then runs towards the tank, hoping to somehow help his team. Speaking of his team, Church and Tucker were still hiding behind the boulder, seeing the bullets leaving marks on the same spot.

"…Well, we'll just wait here. That thing has to run out of bullets sometime."

 **And done. Looks like things have turned bad for the blue team. Will Tucker and Church survive long enough for Caboose to save him? Will Caboose even know how to use a tank? Find out next time. Now time for the QOTD. As you notice, the warthog was playing Hispanic music on the radio.**

 **What music would you be listening to while you are driving a warthog or a battle vehicle? I would probably do something from Lord of the Rings, just because of the epic war songs. Well I hope you guys enjoyed, stay tune for the upcoming chapter.**


	8. Check out the Treads on That Tank

Check out the Treads on That Tank!

 **Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter. So before getting to the story, some things to explain, first off, main reason why I took so long to update the story. Reason, I felt I was doing it a little too fast. So I figure I'll do 2-3 chapters a week. That way, I'll keep a good pace, and I don't over rush the story.**

 **Jaegothis7: Yup this is the chapter where that happens. Boy is this going to be fun.**

 **So last time the Blues were trying to get their flag back, but just as they were close to getting it, the reds show up in their /not a puma/ warthog and ambush them, causing them to take cover behind a boulder as the reds fire at them from a turret.**

 **I don't own Pokémon or Red vs. Blue**

The blues were still hiding behind the boulder, watching the bullets fly by. They just kept on staring at the bullet marks, surprised how long it's been since they got there.

"My Arceus, doesn't that thing ever run out of bullets?"

Instead of answering the question, Tucker brings up a different point. "You know, in hindsight, we should've brought the tank."

"Hey Tucker, what good is a tank if nobody knows how to drive it?"

"Yeah, I can see how hiding behind a rock is a much better strategy." There was hints of sarcasm in the Dewotts voice as he answered back to Church.

"Well…yeah, but…Oh man, I guess I got to give that one to you."

Back at blue base, after Caboose made the decision to take the tank, the Mudkip was soon in the tank. Turning on the engine, the tank roars with power. Much to the surprise of Caboose, and automated voice of a female starts playing.

" **Hello, and thank you for activating the N808V Main Battle Tank. You may call me Sheila."**

"H-hello…Sheila…Big tank lady."

" **Would you like me to run the tutorial program?"**

"Oh, that would be very nice, thank you." Caboose was relatively glad that there was a nice lady to help him.

" **Tutorial Program…Activated. This program is intended to instruct non-certified Pokémon in the use of this Skorupi Class Tank. Let's begin with some driving."**

"Okay." Now he was nervous as he starts driving the tank forwards. Meanwhile, as Simmons was shooting at the boulder nonstop, Grif shouts to him to get his attention.

"Simmons! SIMMONS!" He shot a little flamethrower to help further get Simmons's attention. Noticing the Charmeleon, he finally stops shooting and gets off the turret. "Man, that thing is loud!"

"What?!"

Due to the constant shooting behind the turret, his sense of hearing was a bit dull. But those two were so focused on the situation at hand that they failed to notice a tank driving off in the distant behind them.

"Come on, let's sneak around the back of the rocks and get them out!" This time the tank starts to head to a cave but ends up getting stuck due to its size.

Still having a hard time hearing, Simmons starts shouting. "OKAY!"  
"Keep it down! Arceus! Let's go, before they figure out what's going on!"

The tank finally gets unstuck and continues driving off in a random direction. Unfortunately, Caboose was still having a hard time. He was so caught up in his confusion that he ends up getting the tank stuck on top of a large boulder.

" **Now that you mastered driving the N808V, let us move on to some of the safety features."**

"NO! No, wait, go back! Why are there six pedals when there are only four directions?"

Luckily, he manages to drive the tank backwards off the rock and continues driving the tank in a random direction. Meanwhile, Church and Tucker notice that they weren't being fired at anymore. Church leans around the corner to see that the Warthog vacant. Turning back to Tucker, he crouches down and starts whispering out loud to him.

"Spptss, hey. They stop firing."

Tucker just looks at him with a confused look while standing. "While are you whispering?"

"Um…I don't know…"

While the blues were still hiding, Simmons and Grif had gone a little away to see if they could find some sort of path that could lead them to the blues, but to their disappointment, they couldn't see any. To make things worse, a tank was heading towards them without them knowing.

"Aw crap, I don't think we are gonna be able to go around this way."

Simmons then points back to the Warthog as he brings up a question. "Tell me again, why did we get out of the jeep?"

"Well, I guess it was this or sit there and watch you shoot rocks all day long."

"Well at least was fun!"

"Holy crap. What in Arceus name is that thing?"

They then finally notice the tank right next to them, the barrel ready to fire any explosive ammo at them. They both remain calm, not wanting to die from this encounter. At the same time, Tucker and Church were still debating over the Warthog.

"Don't be stupid! They're just trying to draw us out!"

Tucker shakes his head as he points at the Warthog again. "No they're not, look. They left the jeep, they're gone."

Church, still somewhat skeptical, scratches his chin. "Well…I don't know about this. Seems pretty fishy but…alright, screw it lets go get it!"

While the Blues were getting ready to take the Warthog, Simmons and Grif were still standing still. In Caboose's point of view, all he saw was this target system, slowing aiming towards the Charmeleon as the tank makes a beeping sound.

"Just hold still, I don't think it sees us." Grif had no idea how wrong he was as the target system lands on him and the beeping turns to one long continuous beep.

 **Alright, things keep getting crazier and crazier. I still wander today how Caboose ever learned how to drive anything…and survived…So like I said, things are only getting crazier, will the reds survive as the blues take their puma-I mean Warthog? Or will some other crazy thing happen?**

 **QOTD: For those who know the vehicles in halo, what vehicle would you like to learn how to drive? (Comes with a personal computer to give you a tutorial)**

 **Alright, that's about it, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, till next time.**


	9. Don't Ph34r the Reaper

Don't Ph34r the Reaper

 **Hey, first off, I'm super sorry about the lack of chapters last week. I was working on the next chapter but then I got caught up in something. And that something is the new Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon…But I got my priorities set, I'm going to stick to my original plan of two to three chapters a week. I may do that next week though, mostly because its thanksgiving week and I don't know how busy my family will be. Hopefully I can get a second chapter out this week.**

 **BadOrk11: You know, I never thought of that, I can actually Shelia being an A.I.**

 **Jaegothis7: RvB logic, the best kind of logic there is. Honestly I don't know how any of these guys survived for so long.**

 **Also, major thanks for all of you guys who took your time to read all the way to this chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Pokémon or Red Vs Blue.**

Both Grif and Simmons were remaining still as a tank was in front of them. Minutes have passed since discovering the death machine.

"Why is it just sitting there?" The Charmeleon whispered to Simmons, hoping not to get blown up.

"Just trying to mess with our heads. Let's get back to the Warthog."

Even though Simmons was remaining calm on the outside, on the inside he's terrified to the bone. Meanwhile, inside the tank, Shelia continues explaining the features to Caboose.

" **This Tank Is Equip With An Auto-Fire Sequence That Can Be Activated By Pressing The Auto-Fire Button."**

Caboose soon starts looking for the auto-fire button, not paying attention to the warnings or cautions from Shelia. "Auto-fire…auto-fire…HERE!...No…wait…That's more of a switch than a button."

"Okay, you're ready?" The Monferno was slowly getting into position, explaining his plan to Grif. "Let's do this on three…One…two-"

"Wait," Grif puts up a claw to bring up a question, "One three? Or three and then go?"

"On three. It's always faster to go on three."

"Okay, okay, on three." Grif nods vigorously.

While they were going over their plan, Caboose finally found what he was looking for.

"Here!" The Mudkip hits a button, interrupting Shelia's tutorial of the tank.

" **Tutorial Deactivated. Auto-Fire Sequence Activated."**

"Ready?" Simmons asked his partner, unsure of what will happen next.

" **Acquiring Target"**

Meanwhile, Church and Tucker, who were still hiding behind the rock, had finally thought of a plan, with the Lucario getting into a running position.

"I'm going for the jeep. Cover me."

With the reds, "One…" Simmons starts counting as Grif immediately turns around and makes a run for the Warthog.

" **Target Acquired."**

Caboose sees the targeting system slowly moving towards the jeep. Grif, breathing as hard as he could, made it half way to the jeep as Simmons continues to count.

"Two…"

" **Target Locked."**

The targeting system lands on the jeep as it prepares to fire its main canon. At the same time, Church runs from his hiding place and dashes towards the jeep.

"THREE!..." The Monferno turns around only to see that Grif had left him behind, almost making it to the jeep. He only stares in disbelief while getting frustrated. "You back-stabbing-"

" **Fire Main Canon."**

He never got to finish that sentence as Shelia fires her main canon at the jeep just as Grif and Church were a few feet from reaching it. The jeep is blasted away, causing everyone to shout all at once.

"Holy Smokes!"

" **Fire Main Canon."** Shelia soon starts repeating the phrase every time she is about to fire her canon.

Simmons catches up to Grif as they start running from the tank, who continues to fire at the reds. They are able to dodge some of the canon fire, running around hills as the tank continues to follow them. Meanwhile Church rushes back to where Tucker is, currently the safe spot in all this madness.

The Lucario falls to his knees, breathing heavily as Tucker tells him what he saw. "Hey dude, the jeep blew up."

"No...Kidding…Thanks for the update Tucker."

From their safe spot, they see the tank fire at a rock pillar, where Grif and Simmons were currently taking cover. Simmons was still glaring at Grif, mad at his plan and for ditching him.

"Hey, I have a great idea. Let's get out of the jeep and sneak around the side of the rock." After he finished quoting Grif and his plan, he starts shouting at him. "Great plan you idiot!"

After firing at the rock for a bit, Shelia finally stops firing as the targeting system is clear. **"All Targets Eliminated. Acquiring New Target."** The tank starts searching around for any possible targets. At the same time, Church goes from his hiding spot on top of the cliff and notices the Pokémon driving the tank.

"Hey Tucker, look at this man. It's the Mudkip. And he brought the tank out to scare off the reds."

"What?! No way?!" The Dewott was in doubtful, but accepted it. Wanting to get Caboose's attention, Church starts shouting from top of the cliff.

"Hey Rookie, good job man! Why didn't you tell us you knew how to drive a tank?"

Suddenly the tank starts turning towards church, with the targeting system turning back on.

" **New Target Acquired."**

"That's not a target, that's Church."

"Yeah, that's right, it's me, Church! What's going on man?" Not knowing that he was being targeted, he starts waving his arms in the air.

" **Target Locked."**

Caboose, who finally realized what the tank was about to do, starts to panic. "What?! NO! Target unlock! UNLOCK! Please help me nice lady!"

" **Firing Main Canon."**

"Uh oh."

Caboose can only close his eyes, not wanting to see what happens next.

"Uh oh." Tucker turns to Church, realizing what was going to happen next.

"What?" Confused, Church turns to Tucker but then back to the tank after finally figuring out what is about to happen. "Oh son of a-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM.

That was all Church said as the tank fires at him with the canon. The blast sends him flying high in the air before falling back down in the same spot. His body was burned from the blast, blood on his armor and on the ground he was laying on. Tucker rushes to Church, checking to see if he was okay.

"Holy smokes, Church, are you okay?! Talk to me!" He then turns to Caboose, angry at what the Mudkip had done. "You shot Church, you team killing retard!"

" **Auto-Fire Sequence Deactivated."**

"T-tucker…Tucker."

The Dewott turns to Lucario, surprised that he was somehow still alive. He crouches down next to him, lifting his head up. "Church! It's going to be okay man!"

He shakes his head weakly, as he continues. "I'm not going to make it. Tucker…there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I just…want you to know…I always hated you…I always hated you the most."

This prompts Tucker to drop Church and get back up, fine with the Lucario dying. "Yeah, I know you did, now hurry up and die you jerk."

"Okay…Hurrgg…Bleh…." And just like that, after making dramatic noises, Church finally dies.

 **And done, so a lot has happened ever since those rookies came in. What lesson did we learn today? Not to trust rookies with flags! Luckily, it's not the end for the blues and reds, but only the beginning. Will the Blues ever get their flag back, will the reds survive another possible attack from a tank? Will Church be remembered as a hero?...Probably not, but that's part of the show. Until next time, have a happy Thanksgiving! And if you don't celebrate it…at least there's no school/work/etc.…Unless you do have it…Okay bye. Will Church be remembered as a hero? Probably not, but that's part of the show. Until next time, have a happy Thanksgiving! And if you don't celebrate it…at least there's no school/work/etc.…Unless you do have it…Okay bye.**


	10. After Church

After Church

 **Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter of Pokemon Red Vs Blue. So, along with my other stories, I will also be updating this one. YAY! So to recap on what happen last time…church died…that's it…Don't believe me, you could either read last chapter or just go watch the video yourself. Like I mentioned last time, this isn't the end, but only the beginning. Especially since there is 13 seasons of this show, so we can't really end the story here. Now time for the Disclaimer!**

 **I don't own Pokemon nor Red Vs. Blue.**

Back at Red base, Grif and Simmons had just entered the base, going to the top where Donut, who was still holding the flag, was waiting for them. At seeing the Charmeleon and Monferno, the Fenniken is slightly relieved to see them alive.

"What happened?"

"BIG….TANK….." Grif was breathing heavily as he places his claws on his knees. Simmons turns to the fire type, confused as to Grif's breathing.

"Dang man. We only ran, like, 300 feet…You are really out of shape."

"Forget…you…"

"Where's your car?" Donut now had more questions.

Pointing to Grif, Simmons answers the recruit. "General Panting here had a great strategy to leave it behind."

"Hey! It would've worked if that tank hadn't shown up!"

"You lost the jeep?! Oh man, Lopez is going to be mad. Where is it?"

Suddenly, they hear a loud explosion, followed by the Warthog landing right next to them, on top of the base. Everyone just stares in disbelief, Grif stating the obvious.

"What the reverse world?"

None of them gets the chance to figure things out as a missile was just shot at them, almost killing the reds. Turning, Grif and Simmons see it's the same tank and immediately take cover.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE REVERSE WORLD IS THAT THING?!" Donut quickly hides after seeing what it was.

"That's the tank!" Grif was freaking out over the fact that he has to deal with that killer machine…again!

"Uh…hey Grif…You wanna hold the flag for a little bit?"

Donut starts holding the flag towards Grif, who responds by backing away from him.

"NO! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME?!"

Meanwhile, with the tank. Tucker, who's armor was still black from the teleporter, was currently standing right next to it as another missile was shot at the jeep. Caboose, who was driving the tank, was just hoping that he doesn't end up killing another team mate.

"Why do you keep firing at the jeep?"

The Mudkip shouts from within the tank, due to the loud blasts of the tank. "Because it's locked on!"

"Well, unlock it!"

He just gives the Dewott a deadpan look. "Last time I unlocked it, I KILLED CHURCH!"

"Oh…right…Keep shooting the jeep then."

Back at Red base, the reds were still taking cover.

"I hate to be the one who this out guys," Grif and Simmons turn to Donut to hear what he says, "But I think we're screwed."

Simmons nods at his remarks. "Yeah, I have to agree with the rookie on this one."

Suddenly their communicators in their helmets turn on, catching all their attention. A few seconds pass until they finally hear the voice of a familiar leader.

"Blood Gulch Outpost #1. Come in Blood Gulch Outpost. Come in. Do you read me? This is Sergeant."

At Sarge's side, he was currently riding an aircraft, making his way back to Blood Gulch. At hearing Sarge's voice, the reds find new hope.

"Oh my Arceus, Sarge! Is that you?!" For once, Grif was glad to hear Sarge's voice.

"Roger that Private, I am currently inbound to your position from command."

"Sir! This is Simmons!"

"Hello Simmons, I hope everything has gone alright while I was gone."

Grif answers before Simmons could. "Actually sir, things are kinda hectic right now. The new rookie arrived and somehow manage to infiltrate the Blue base. And now we have their flag, the Warthog is damaged, one of their guys is dead, and there's this HUGE TANK about to destroy our base!"

The reds wait for a response, but are only greeted by silence. Sarge on the other hand, currently was in disbelief at what he just heard. Eventually, he replies back to the soldiers.

"Am I talking to the right base?"

Grif then starts shouting. "SARGE, WE ARE GOING TO DIE HERE!"

"Well then hold tight boys. I think I've got a solution to your…tank problem."

As the Blues continue to fire at the base, Tucker notices an air craft off in the distance, coming towards them at a surprising rate.

"Uh oh." He then starts backing away from the Tank, knowing what's coming next. "Hey Caboose. You might want to get out of the tank…Like, RIGHT NOW!"

Caboose starts freaking out as he pushes all sorts of buttons. "I can't figure out HOW TO GET THIS THING OPEN!"

" **NIGHT VISION ENGAGED."**

"Rookie, get out, NOW!"

Tucker was already at a safe distance, but somewhat worried about the Mudkip. Just then, a series of explosions are slowly making their way to the tank, getting closer and closer.

"Sheila, would you please open the door?!"

" **DRIVER CANOPY OPENED."**

Just as the explosions are only a few feet away, the top opens, giving Caboose the chance to get out and start running.

" **THANK YOU FOR USING THE M808V MAIN BATTLE TA-"**

The tank suddenly explodes with Caboose running very far from it, shouting the whole time.

"OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP! RUNNING RUNNING RUNNING! He catches up to Tucker, trying to get his breath. "Man…that was close…"

"Look at your Tank though."

They both look at the Tank, somehow in one piece but the damage was heavy.

" **I'M SCARED DAVE...WILL I DREAM…DAVEY…DAVEY…..daaavvvyyy…"**

"SHEILA, NOOOOOOOOO!" Caboose starts crying out in grief.

Tucker, confused at hearing Sheila for the times starts to grief as well. "What? No! Sheila! SHEILA!...Wait…Who's Sheila?"

"Sheila is the lady in the Tank. She was my friend." True to his words, Caboose was very sad at losing another friend.

Tucker, remembering his earlier conversation with Church, starts getting excited, completely forgetting about what just happened. "Oh, DUDE! I knew you could pick up chicks in a Tank!"

 **Okay, so now Sheila is dead. See what happens when you let the rookies get the flag? DEATH! Anyways, sorry for the long update, hope you guys enjoy the chapter. See ya later.**


	11. A Shadow of His Former Self

A Shadow of His Former Self

 **Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter. Like I mentioned in the last one, I want to keep the motivation for updating these stories, so far I'm doing good.**

 **Static Eevee 198: It may be sad, in a way, that Church is dead, but don't worry, we'll be seeing more of him.**

 **Jaegothis7: Again, flags should be off limits, specifically to any rookies. And Tucker…don't really know. But that doesn't stop him from trying.**

 **Now that we're done with the reviews, it's time for Disclaimer!**

 **I don't own Red VS. Blue or Pokémon. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

Days had passed since the recent events of the Reds and Blues. Things weren't looking good for the Blue team. They not only lost their flag, but also a teammate and their tank. Having no other choice, the Blues decide to radio in for help. Currently, Tucker and Caboose were outside the base to get better reception. The Dewott's armor had finally returned back to its original turquois color, giving him a chance to focus more on communicating.

"Come in Blue Command. This is Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. Do you read me?"

"Okay, that is the last of it. Your armor is now clean." The Mudkip had a dirty rag in its paw as he steps back from Tucker.

"Did you get all the black stuff off?"

Before Caboose could answer his question, the communicator turns on. "Blue Command, come in Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha." At command, a Scraggy was at the other end, talking to Tucker threw the communicator.

"Hello, command! We need help!"

"Roger that, Blood Gulch. What is your request?"

"I don't know what the technical military term is for it…But, uh, we're pretty screwed up down here. We need men!"

Scraggy is somewhat confused and disturbed at what he just heard. "Dude…how long have you guys been down there?"

Embarrassed at what the Scraggy was thinking, he quickly corrects him. "No, no, no, no, it's not like that! We need more men to help us!"

"Roger that. Did you get the Tank we sent?"

"Yeah…That got blown up."

"Wow…sucks to be you."

"Yeah, we know."

"Okay, here's what I can do. The newest Blue forces can be there in sixteen days. Or, I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Tucker starts to freak out. "Sixteen days?! That's almost two weeks!"

Ignoring his outburst, the Scraggy continues. "Or I can hire a nearby Freelancer, and get them there in a few hours."

"I like the 'in an hour' one." Caboose raises his paw to get a word in.

Tucker nods in agreement as he turns to the rookie. "Yeah, me too. Roger that Command. We prefer the quicker solution."

"Ten-four, Blood Gulch. We'll contact Freelancer Tex and have them there post haste. Command out."

"Whoever he is, make sure he can fix the Tank."

With that the communication ends, giving satisfaction to the Blues. Caboose raises his paw again, wanting to ask another question.

"What's a Freelancer?"

"Freelancers are independent. They're not Red or Blue. They're just gun for hire who'll fight for whoever has the most money."

"Oh…Like a mercenary."

"~Tuuuuccckkeerrrr…Tuuuucccckkkeeerrrr…~" The two blues start hearing a familiar voice, echoing through the air. Suddenly a Lucario with grayish white armor appears in front of them, scaring them out of their minds.

"Who the heck are you?!" Tucker had already taken a step back from the spirit Pokémon.

"I am the ghost of Church! And I've come back with a warning!" He starts waving his arm for dramatic affects. Caboose, on the other hand, was more confused than scared.

"You're not Church…Church is blue…You're white."

The Lucario Ghost face paws at the remarks of Caboose. "Rookie, shut up man! I'm a freaking Ghost! Have you ever seen a blue ghost before?!"

Tucker, who also is no longer afraid, starts nodding. "Yeah, that's definitely him."

Church then sighs out of stress. "Now I gotta start over again!" He starts clearing his throat before continuing. "~Tucker…Tuuuucccckkkeeeerrrr…I've come back with a warning! ~"

"Is it really necessary to do the voice?" Tucker was slightly annoyed by the echoing ghost voice.

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying."

Church just glares at the two. "Fine! Okay, here's the deal! I've come back from the dead to give you a warning about Tex. Don't let-"

"What's the warning?" Caboose interrupts Church, causing him to give another death glare at the Mudkip.

"Shut up for one second and I'll tell you!"

"Oh…sorry."

"Seriously man! I've come back from the great beyond here! Do you think this is easy? It's not like, you know, pop in and out whenever I feel like it. It takes a lot of concentration!"

"Sorry."

"I mean, it's bad enough that you killed me, to begin with. But now I've come back and I can't get a word in edgewise, man!"

Finally he finishes ranting, with Caboose lowing his head the whole time. After a few seconds, he let out another sigh, getting ready to continue with his warning.

"Okay…Here's the deal-"

"Is this the warning?" Caboose lifts up his head, excited to hear the warning.

"All right, that's it. I swear to Arceus, Caboose. Your life is haunted! When we're done here, I'm gonna haunt you."

"Yeah, you're even starting to bug me." Honestly, Tucker was getting annoyed by both the Mudkip and the dead Lucario.

"Okay Tucker…You remember that I told you I was stationed on Sidewinder before they transferred me here to Blood Gulch, right?"

"No."

"Sidewinder? Isn't that the ice planet?"

Church turns from Tucker to answer Caboose's question. "Yes."

Excitingly, the Mudkip quickly replies. "Cool! What was that like?!"

"Um…it was cold."

"That's it? Just cold?"

"What do you want from me? A poem?! It's a planet made entirely out of ice! It's really, freaking, cold!"

"Will you just let him talk?!" Tucker couldn't help but shout at the recruit.

"Alright, well…"

 _Flashback._

 _On the ice planet Sidewinder, there were an assortment of Pokémon in blue armor. They were all outside on the snow, some of them shivering, some of them wanting to be in a warm place. One of them was a familiar Lucario with Sky blue armor, standing next to a Riolu._

"One day when I was there, everything was just like normal. I remember I was out on patrol with my partner, Jimmy. That Jimmy was a real good kid. Everybody liked him."

"You think I was good kid, Church?"

"Tucker, don't get jealous, just listen to the story, okay? Like I said, the guys were waiting around, waiting for some action, complaining about the cold."

 _True to his words, a few of the Blues were complaining. "Man, its freaking cold!"_

" _I hope we get some action!"_

"Anyways, Jimmy was in the middle of telling me about this girl he had back home."

" _Yep, as soon as I get back, I'm gonna get down on one knee, and ask her to marry me."_

"And that's when Tex showed up."

 _Off in a distance, a figure was watching the entire Blue team, but was barely visible, as though it was some sort of invisible camouflage. Without the Blues knowing, Tex starts moving towards one of the Blues._

"Private Mickey was the first to go. He was halfway across the base when all of a sudden he started screaming bloody murder…"

 _A Pikachu in blue armor starts freaking out as he shoots electrical shots randomly, shouting, "Bloody Murder! Bloody Murder!"_

 _Soon all the Blues try to help him, trying to find who was attacking them. But one by one, they were all taken out by the invisible Tex. Church and Jimmy were the remaining two soldiers, still firing at anything._

"The whole thing was over before it even started. Poor Jimmy was the last one to go. Tex walked up to him, and started beating him to death with his own skull."

"Wait a second!" Tucker was now doubting Church's story. "How do you beat someone to death with their own skull? That doesn't seem physically possible."

"That's exactly what Jimmy kept screaming."

 _Tex was somehow beating the Riolu to death with his own Skull, with him screaming out loud. "This doesn't seem physically possible! HURK! BLEH! And with that, Jimmy had succumbed to death._

"Bottom line is, these Freelancers, they're bad news. And Tex is one of the worst."

"If he's such a bad guy, why didn't he kill you?" Caboose couldn't help but ask another question.

"To tell ya, I don't know why I'm not dead. Coulda killed me at any point. But maybe it's because Tex and I have run into each once before."

"Where?!" This time Tucker was the one to ask.

"You, uh, remember that girl I told you about back home? Well…Let's just say that Tex is the real reason why we never got married."

The two water Pokémon just look at each other, curious as to who this Tex Pokémon is. Suddenly Church's body start to fade, becoming harder and harder to see.

"Guys, I'm fading fast, and I don't know when I'll be back! Just listen to my warning! Don't let Tex get involved here."

"Okay." They both shout at the same time, nodding to the fading ghost Pokémon.

"I mean it Tucker! No fighting, no scouting, nothing! You'll regret it!"

With his final words, Church finally fades away from the Blue team. Now that they were alone, Tucker turns to Caboose, even more curious than before.

"So…Tex and Church were after the same girl."

"I told you his girlfriend was a Miltank!"

Unbeknownst to either of them, a figure in black armor stands close behind them, hearing the last part of their conversation.

 **And done, now we have this mysterious new character showing. Is it Tex?...Most likely, and is this Freelancer a friend or foe?...Well if you've seen the show, then you know what will happen. Now before we end, one last thing we need to do. QOTD!**

 **Since we just got a visit from a ghost Lucario, what's your favorite ghost Pokémon? Mine would be Haunter, just because of the way he looks and because of the way he acted in the TV show.**

 **Will the blues survive this new encounter? Who knows, just gotta wait until next chapter…or you could watch the show yourself…Until next time!**


	12. Knock, knock Who's there? Pain

Knock, knock. Who's there? Pain.

 **Alright, we're back with another chapter! Last time Church had left a warning to the blues about Tex, who just happened to show up at the very end. Will the blues survive? One way to find out.**

 **BentleyGirl: Tex definitely will add things to the mix. I'm already excited for this chapter because of Tex**

 **Jaegothis: We don't want to be giving Shocker any ideas now. Vic has always been…an interesting fellow…Now we get to see what Tex has planned for the reds and blues.**

 **Static Eevee 198: 99% of the times both reds and blues are in bad positions. Out of all of them, Caboose has always been my favorite, hopefully he survives this encounter.**

 **Alright, now that we are ready, time for the disclaimer!**

 **Dranicus101 doesn't own Pokémon or Red Vs Blue.**

After the whole ordeal with the Tank, Grif was currently explaining to Sarge what had happened while he was away. They were by the Warthog, with Lopez working on the damage made.

"And then I thought, you know, we could sneak around the side while they were hiding behind the rock, but uh, well that's when the tank showed and…Crap just started blowing up. I don't know."

The Typlosion just sighs as he places a paw on his forehead. "Grif…Do you have any Arceus idea how much this piece of equipment cost?"

Shrugging, the Charmeleon answers his Sergeant. "I don't know, uh, like, uh, ten. Ten…Twenty, twenty five bucks, maybe? You're going to kill me now, aren't you?"

"Tell you what Grif, I'm a fair Pokémon. I'll give you a ten second head start here before I let Lopez do anything he wants to ya."

Hearing his name, the Krokorok stops working on the Warthog and faces Grif. The Charmeleon slowly starts back away as Lopez starts cracking his knuckles.

"Guys, I just want you to know, I'm really, really sorry here, and-"

Sarge interrupts him by counting. "Five Mississippi. Six Mississippi." The whole time he was counting, Lopez began charging an attack, causing Grif to back away even more.

"Okay, I guess I better get going then."

He starts going away, causing Lopez and Sarge to look at each other. After the Typlosion gives a nod of approval, the two Pokémon start releasing all sorts of attacks on Grif, occasional fire at him with their weapons.

Barely dodging, Grif shouts while taking cover. "Hey guys, that's not funny! Somebody could get hurt here!"

Meanwhile, back at Blue base, a Zoroark in black armor was on top of the base, fire off some rounds with the pistol, or occasional using shadow ball to dark pulse. Standing next to the armored dark type, Tucker had been explaining the whole situation to the freelancer.

"That's basically it, sir. They have five guys over there and a big jeep."

"And your flag." The Zoroark spoke with a great, deep, intimidating voice.

"Right, that too."

Instead of replying, Tex decides to throw a grenade where the freelancer had been previously fire at. Tucker was just watching, very cautious of this Zoroark.

"Uh, hey, Tex? I don't know what it's been like at your other bases, but we try not to use other soldiers as target practice here."

At his words, it is revealed that Tex has been firing at Caboose the whole time. The Mudkip, terrified out of his mind, has been standing against the wall. While he wasn't harmed, the wall around him was filled with bullet holes, black soot, and mostly destroyed due to the freelancer's attack.

"I'm scared."

Seeing that Tex was done using him as target practice, he gets behind Tucker, who was equally scared of the freelancer. But wanting to make things calmer, he tries to strike a regular conversation.

"So, you've got the Special Forces black armor, I see. Were you in the Special Forces at some point?" The Zoroark doesn't reply, instead Tex continues prepping all weapons and such. "Yeah, I use to have black armor too. It was black because I got this stuff all over it from the-"

Ignoring the Dewott, Tex starts leaving the base, cutting Tucker in mid-sentence.

"Oh, okay, you gotta go? I'll see you later."

Not wanting Tex to hear him, Caboose starts whispering to Tucker. "I don't think he likes you."

In response, Tucker just gives him a deadpan look. "Thanks."

The two blues look over the canyon from their base to see Tex about to depart. Wanting to know where freelancer is going, Tucker starts shouting. "Where are you going?"

Without turning, Tex tells them the plan. "Red base. Kill everybody. Get the flag."

"Oh…Okay." Caboose shouts to Tex as the Zoroark starts heading in the direction of Red base. "We'll just stay here and guard the trans…porter…"

At Red base, after escaping all the attacks from Sarge and Lopez, Grif was above the base, talking with Simmons and Donut.

"So, Sarge thought my strategy had merit, but was poorly executed, probably because somebody didn't believe in it."

The whole time Grif was staring at Simmons, who had been shaking his head. "Bull crap. He told me he thought you were a retarted Aipom, and he's gonna suspend your weapon privileges."

"Hey, since I captured the flag, do you think they'll give me my own color armor now?" The two fire types just stare at Donut, slightly laughing at the Finnekin's question.

"What do you mean captured? You thought you were buying it at the store, you idiot."

Ignoring Simmon's insult, Donut continues. "Still, you think there's a shot?"

"Maybe they'll give you Grif's armor since he destroyed the Warthog."

"Yeah…Uh, wait…" Grif, now concerned, turns to Simmons. "You don't…You don't think they'd do that, do you?"

While the reds were having their little conversation, Lopez had gone back to fixing the Warthog, Sarge standing behind him. Wanting to help, Sarge starts pointing at different parts of the vehicle.

"Try connecting that hose to that metal thingy there. I think that's what making the rattle."

Lopez stops, holding the ratchet in his claws, and just stares at Sarge. He says nothing as the Typlosion decides to let Lopez do his thing.

"I…think I'll let you do it."

With that, Lopez goes back to fixing the Warthog, with Sarge staring at the vehicle again. Suddenly, some barely visible to the naked eye rushes past them. Sensing that something was up, Sarge turns around, full alert.

"What the…? What was that?"

He scans around the area but see no one. Meanwhile, Simmons catches sight of something around the base, but see nothing in the area.

"Simmons, what's going on? What's over there?" Now Grif and Simmons were on high alert.

"I thought I saw something for a second."

While the Reds had no clue what or who was in the area, in reality, Tex had been using her armor active camouflage. Knowing that the Reds had no clue on what was happening, the invisible freelancers prepares the next move.

Wanting to keep the flag safe, Grif starts ordering Donut. "Hey rookie, tuck the flag some place safe until we can figure out what's going on."

"Good idea, I was sick of carrying this thing anyways." Walking to the open ceiling of the base, Donut drops the flag inside.

Tex, hearing the whole conversation, gets into position, already aiming at Donut.

"Did you hear that?" Simmons begins whispering to Grif as they are looking for anything suspicious in the canyon.

"Yeah."

"Hey!" Donut, who's standing a few feet behind the two reds, starts whispering too. "What's going on?"

Seeing that now is the perfect time to strike, Text rows a blue glowing plasma grenade at the Reds. Upon hearing a type of fuse in the air, Grif turns around. Upon turning, he jumps back a few feet at seeing something stuck to Donut's head.

"What the heck?!"

"What?!"

Donut, oblivious to the grenade attached to his head, starts to get worried at Grif's reaction. Catching Simmons attention, the Monferno turns around and is also shocked to see what was stuck on Donut's head.

"What is that thing?"

"What thing?!" Now Donut was beginning to freak out.

Grif scratches his head, trying to figure out what the thing is. "There's something on your head."

"What?! Is it a spider?! Get it off!" He was too afraid to move, especially if it was a spider on his head. But Simmons starts shaking his head.

"No, it's not a spider. It's, like…a blue thing."

"What, like a blue spider?! Get it off!"

"It's not a spider! Calm down!" Grif couldn't help but shout at the rookie. "It's some kind of…fuzzy, pulsating thing."

"That doesn't sound much better than a spider!"

"Does it hurt?" Simmons was now curious, wandering if it's dangerous. Donut just shakes his head no. "Maybe we should try to take it off."

Stepping back, Grif points the way for Simmons. "Good idea, go for it."

"Me? By 'we' I meant 'you'…Idiot."

Annoyed by Grif and Simmons not doing anything, Donut starts shouting at them. "Well somebody needs to get it off! Look, it might be danger-"

Suddenly the grenade explodes, cutting him off in mid-sentence. The two Reds are completely caught off guard at what happened. With the distraction, Tex begins the attack.

 **Dun dun duuuuun….And so we have the longest lasting plasma grenade…Seriously, how do you not know a grenade that is stuck to your head? Easy, you're a red soldier, or a blue one. Will Donut be okay? Will the Reds survive the attack? Will the blues be getting their flag back? Well, you'll find out next chapter!**

 **QOTD! Just like how Tex's armor can turn invisible, if you had special armor, what power would you like? I would like having the one that makes shields, seems pretty handy.**

 **Alright, that's it for now, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and see ya later!**


	13. Down, but not out

Down, but not out.

 **Hey guys, it's been awhile, luckily thanks to a few certain things, I'm back. So what happened was that my family was moving, (we still are), but most of the big projects have been taken care of. So I have more free time to do other things, such as continue my stories.**

 **So a quick recap, Tex had just shown up, and is already causing havoc on the red base. Let's see if they survive.**

 **I don't own Red vs blue or Pokémon, if I did, I would make Pokémon sun and moon release today!**

It had only been a few minutes since the freelancer had left to attack Red base. After throwing the plasma grenade at Donut, who was unfortunate enough to have it stick to his head, a resounding blast was heard through the canyon, along with the cries and panics of the Red team. It was currently at blue base that Caboose and Tucker were hearing all the commotion.

"No! Don't kill me! I'm too good looking to die!"

Caboose, somehow holding the sniper rifle with his tiny body, couldn't help but feel bad for the Reds. "Man…He is really kicking their butts."

Tucker, on the other paw, was more annoyed than anything else. "How come I never get the sniper rifle?"

Ignoring the question, Caboose turns to Tucker, relief now on his face. "I'm really glad Tex is on our team and not theirs."

"Sure makes things a lot easier on us."

"Yeah…I think switching Tex for Church was a good trade."

"It definitely seems that your killing Church is starting to work out for us."

"You think so?...I was going to say something, but…you know…Nah."

"Did Tex get into the base?"

In response, Caboose looks through the sniper rifle again to see the Zoroark sneaking around the base, until Tex finally enters inside the building.

"Yeah."

As soon as Tex had entered the building, the blue flag somehow is teleported back to Blue base.

"Blue Team, Flag Returned." Suddenly a deep voice came out of nowhere, causing the two water types to jump. Tucker, weapon at the ready, turns around to face the owner of the voice.

"What the? Who said that?"

The sound of coughing catches their attention, alerting them that it was Church the ghost Lucario who had said that.

"Sorry, that was me. I, guess I had something stuck in my throat. Your flag is back by the way."

"Hey! It's Church!" Caboose than happy to see his best friend.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey Caboose."

"Hey Church, what are you up too?"

Chuckling a bit, Church replies quickly. "Caboose, I'm not really here to make small talk, okay? How did you guys manage to get your flag back?"

The two water Pokémon look at each other as they just remembered Church's warning. Tucker comes up with something off the top of his head.

"What? Oh. That flag? We've always had that."

"Tucker, who do you think you are trying to fool?...Wait a sec…Where's Tex?"

"…I'm not really sure…He said he was gonna go to the store, something about…uh, elbow grease."

"Oh great!" Facepawing himself, Church's irritation grows. "This is so typical! What was the one thing I told you guys the last time I appeared?"

Caboose thought real hard about this before replying with excitement. "That Sidewinder is cold…?"

"Ugh…What was the OTHER one thing I told you?"

Tucker didn't want Caboose to make things worse, so he answers for him. "Not to let him get involved."

"Right. And what did you do?"

"We let him get involved."

"And not just a little involved. How involved?"

Caboose, who had his head down answers this time. "Very, very involved."

Meanwhile, back at Red Base. Tex had been looking around the base to see anything else of value. Suddenly, both Sarge and Lopez surround the Freelancer, weapons and attacks at the ready.

"Freeze!" Tex looks at both the Typhlosion and the Krokorok, trying to think of possible solutions. "Drop your weapon!" Having little choice, the Zoroark listens to Sarge's commands.

But that didn't mean Tex would go down that easy. "Hey buddy."

Sarge, being cautious over the enemy, answers back. "What?"

"You better hope the first one knocks me out."

Sarge just smiles as his right paw starts to glow. Faster than Tex could react, the Typhlosion delivers a powerful focus punch to his face, knocking him out. Later, on the roof of Red Base, Grif starts to wake up, holding his head with his claws.

"Ow…What the…My freakin head. Arceus."

"He's hurt Grif." At the sound of Simmon's voice, he turns to see the Monferno crouching next to Donut, who is currently unconscious, his armor heavily damaged. "He'll make it, but we need to get him some help fast."

"Yeah, yeah…Hold on one second. What happened here? First Donut's head was hit by some exploding thing, and then…you fainted. Then some black thing showed up and started-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait! I did not faint, something knocked me out."

"Okay fine," putting his claws up to show he didn't care, "keep lying to yourself. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Man, just go find Sarge, we need to get donut out of here."

"Yeah, sure…Oh and I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking."

"Whatever, no one likes you anyways."

With that Grif starts heading down the base. Unbeknownst to him, he was currently being watched by Caboose through the sniper rifle.

"Yup…He's definitely captured…Or dead…Captured or dead…" He then gasps at a sudden realization. "Or captured AND dead!"

"Oh, well that's just…PERFECT!" Caboose couldn't help but cringe at Church's shouting. Tucker, on the other paw, just looks at him, already annoyed.

"What?! What is your problem?! Why do you even care if he's captured? I thought you hated the guy for stealing your girlfriend!"

"I never said I hated Tex…I just said that she was the reason why we never got married."

"She?" Both Caboose and Tucker were confused by what Church had just said.

Back in Red base, where Tex was currently being held in a prison cell, Sarge and the Reds were currently discussion what they need to do, Simmons explaining his concerns over Donut.

"Sarge, we need to get Donut air-lifted out of here."

"Could you put that in a memo and title it I ALREADY KNOW! Get on the horn with Command."

Just then Tex wakes up, making a grunting noise and alerting the others. Sarge just walks up, already ready to attack in case the Zoroark tries anything.

"Well, look who's up. Rise and shine, buttercup."

Tex was about to reply, but suddenly the armor starts malfunctioning, letting loos a few sparks of electricity from the body. When it finally stops, Tex speaks with annoyance, but also with a different tone of voice.

"Oh great. You broke my voice filter. You freaking retards!"

All the Reds were surprised that this freelancer was actually a female. Grif on the other hand comes to a conclusion.

"Ah-ha! I knew it! Only a chick could give me a headache this big!"

 **And done, again, sorry for the late update. Looks like Tex not only got captured, but is also a girl! Big shocker! Unless you've already seen the video on YouTube. Anyways, will the blues be able to save Tex, will Donut survive from having a grenade blown up by his face? Only time will tell…Unless you've seen the episode, and if you did, DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THE READERS! Thank you, and hope to see you guys next time.**


	14. Pokemon Peer Bonding

Pokémon Peer Bonding

 **Hey everyone, welcome back to another chapter of Red VS Blue! So before I had posted this chapter today, I notice that we have over 1000 views, I think that's not a bad start for story with only 14 chapters. Also, originally the title of the episode was called Human Peer Bonding, but since everyone is a Pokémon, just had to change that, just so it can fit the story. So last time things keep getting more hectic, the Reds just got attacked by a freelancer but luckily managed to capture Tex. Now it's up to the Blues to save the day…Easier said than done.**

 **Jaegothis7: The whole Zoroark thing was by chance. One day I wanted to draw the Reds and Blues as Pokémon. The more I thought about how awesome Tex is, and as well as to how her character is and all, I kinda felt that a Zoroark matched her.**

 **Quilava's Storybook: thanks for the kind words. Whether long or small, it's always the thought that counts.**

 **Also, shout out for Josephiroth! Thanks for the fav and follow.**

 **Now that that's done with, time for the story! I don't own Pokémon nor Red vs Blue**

"Let me get this straight, you're telling me that the guy who showed up here, scared the living crap out of us, shot at Caboose, and beat the hell out of the Reds wasn't a guy at all? That he was a chick? And on top of that, she was your ex-girlfriend?" Tucker had been pacing back and forth, trying to figure the whole Tex thing ever since Church told them that he was in fact a she. The Lucario just nods after hearing all those questions.

"In a nutshell, yes. That's an excellent summary."

"I should've known!" Caboose was still freaking out about the whole revelation. "She didn't like me…Girls never like me."

The Dewott stops in his place as he just looks at the Mudkip. "Caboose, I don't think anybody likes you."

"I like me…"

Ignoring the comment, Tucker continues on. "I don't think I've ever seen a girl that mean before. Are you sure she's a chick? And not a guy? Or like…part guy, part Sharpedo?"

At this Church quickly answers Tucker's questions. "I'm pretty sure I'd know if Tex was a guy. And I'm definitely sure I would know if she was part Sharpedo."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Caboose starts to shake his head at all these different ideas. "If she's a girl, why is she named Tex?"

"Uh, because she's from Texas."

"…" Caboose didn't quite fully understood the question.

"Trust me, it makes sense. And you can't blame her for being so aggressive. It's not entirely her fault to begin with."

Tucker quickly answers, thinking he already knows why she's like that. "Right. You should blame God. First he makes hangovers, and now, half women, half Sharpedos that won't even want me. Thanks for nothing Arceus!" He shouts that last part at the sky, while a nerve starts to form on Church's head.

"Will you shut up with that?! She got recruited into some kind of weird experimental program back during basic, where they infused her armor with this really aggressive A.I. I'm not really sure how it all works, but all I know is it madder her meaner and tougher than hell."

"A…I..." Caboose was yet again confused by these words, scratching his head at the process. "What's the A stand for?"

"Artificial."

"What's the I-?"

Church cuts him off with an answer. "Intelligence."

"Oooohhhhhhhh…What was the A again?"

"Let's move on." He turns back to Tucker, know that he had something else to say.

"So…The military put this program in her head, and that program made her a killer. But underneath it all she's really just a sweet, down-home girl?"

The Lucario quickly shakes his head at that question. "Oh hell no! She's always been rotten to the core. It's just now she's rotten to the core with cybernetic enhancements."

"Wow. Sounds like you really won the lottery with that one. Good catch there, buddy. She's a keeper."

Ignoring that last part, Church turns back to Caboose, somewhat concerned for the Mudkip. "So how're you doing, Caboose? Are you following any of this whatsoever?"

He starts to make a really serious face as he thinks about the whole topic. "I think so…That guy Tex…is really a robot…and you're his boyfriend. So that makes you…a gay robot." He starts smiling as his suppose genius answer.

Both Church and Tucker just stare at him, Church letting out a sigh. "…Yeah…That's right…I'm a gay robot."

Meanwhile, back at red base. Both Grif and Simmons were assigned to watch Tex while she was in the prison cell. While Grif was relaxing, Simmons still had his weapon ready, just in case she tried anything. Starting to get bored, Grif decides to start up a conversation.

"So…You're a girl, huh?"

She just stares at them, not giving any signs of interest. Simmons, without taking his eyes off, makes a comment. "Just ignore him, that's what I do."

"Not so tough now that we took your weapon and locked you in here, are ya?"

Starting to get confident, Grif gets up and stands by the cell, feeling all smug. She then stares directly at him with a threatening glare. "Hey punk, I don't need a weapon to kill you."

"Yeah right. What're you gonna do? Punch me?" At that she quickly makes a move, cause the Charmeleon to scream and jump back. "Not in the face!"

She just smiles to herself, imagining what kind of pain she will inflict on the fire lizard once she gets out. Back at Blue Base, the team starts to form a plan on what to do next.

"Well don't worry. Because I have a great plan for how we're gonna rescue Tex."

"A plan?" Tucker couldn't help but shout out loud after hearing what Church just said. "Oh man, I hate plans. That means we're gonna have to do stuff. Can't we just have a strategy, or a…mission statement?"

"I just need you guys to run a distraction, while I spring Tex."

Caboose starts to chuckle a bit. "Distraction? Heh…That sounds a lot like decoy."

"The way I see it, the Reds have absolutely no idea how many Freelancers we have out here. So all I need from the two of you is to run around in the middle of the canyon, wearing black armor, while I sneak in the back of the base."

Tucker nods in agreement, seeing as the plan didn't seem too hard. "Sounds good. But Church, where the hell are we gonna get two suits of black armor? Especially for a Dewott and a Mudkip?" Church doesn't say anything, instead he just smiles as he looks at the teleporting. When Tucker looks at it too, he finally realizes what Church had in mind and quickly dreads where this is going. "Oh crapberries."

 **Okay, and we are done. So not too much happened here, but next chapter things are going to get hectic…again. For those of you who don't remember, Tucker doesn't like those teleporters, especially since he had to go through them last time and it made his armor black.**

 **Will the Blues rescue Tex from the Reds, or will they be prepared for what's coming next? Well seeing the how the characters are, it's still surprising how they are still alive…Well except for Church…Anyways, don't forget to leave a review, and see you next time.**


	15. Roomier Than it Looks

Roomier than it looks

 **Hey everyone, welcome back to another chapter of Red Vs. Blue. Don't have much to say except, Thanks for everyone who takes their time to check this little fanfic. I hope you guys have been enjoying this as much as I have. Now on with the story.**

 **I don't own Pokémon nor Red Vs. Blue.**

Out in the middle of Blood Gulch Canyon, Church is standing by a teleporter. Seconds later a Dewott comes out of the teleporter, his armor now black instead of turquoise blue.

"Are you okay?"

Turning to the ghost Lucario, Tucker replies casually. "Yeah, I'm fine." He then looks towards Blue Base where Caboose is and shouts to him. "Come on Caboose!"

"Does it hurt?" The Mudkip kept looking back at the teleporter, very nervous of the thing.

"No, not at all!"

"Okay. Here I come."

Without fear or doubt, he happily jumps into the portal. Church, truly curious, couldn't help but ask Tucker a question. "Does it hurt for real?"

"Oh yeah, big time."

Just then a Mudkip with black armor comes jumping out from the teleporter, screaming in pain. He then turns to Tucker, very serious. "You lied to me."

The two just shrug it off. Now that they both have black armor, they start heading towards Red base. It isn't long until Sarge, who was on top of their base, starts to notice them.

"Ah, darn it. Lopez, come here." Soon the Krokorok joins Sarge, holding a sniper rifle. "Do you see something out there?"

While those two were scouting the area, Grif and Simmons were having a whole different conversation. Simmons just shakes his head again as he tries to correct Grif.

"There's no L in it, it's pronounced 'both."

"That's what I'm saying! Bolth!"

"Both."

"You sound just like an idiot the way you say it."

"Grif!" Interrupting their conversation, the two Reds look up to see Sarge calling the Charmeleon. "Quit your yammering and get your keister up here. Need some help. Got more of them Special Op fellas heading toward the base."

Grif starts to get nervous, remembering how the last one nearly killed them. "As in…more than one? Uh, maybe we should bolth go, sir."

"BOTH!" Simmons just shouts at him, annoyed that he can't pronounce it correctly.

Grif just looks at him, shaking his head. "Seriously man, like an idiot."

With a sarcastic voice, Sarge starts to nod at Grif. "Well, well. Another brilliant idea from the think tank. Why don't cha both come up? Leave the prisoner alone. We could just put her on the honor system, let her out and have her guard herself."

Wanting to cut it quickly, Grif answers sarcastically back. "Good point sir!"

"YOU DARN RIGHT IT IS! Now get up here! We just got enough time to for me to spray paint the bull's-eye mark on your back…Uh, by bull's-eye I of course mean camouflage." A few seconds of silence pass by until the Typhlosion speaks up again. "Now movie it cupcake!"

Sighing, Grif starts moving. "Yeah, I'll be right up."

Meanwhile, Church had been watching the enemy base from the cliff side as Tucker and Caboose got closer to Red base. They had just taken cover behind a boulder as Church starts communicating with them without taking his eyes off Red base.

"Hey Tucker. Come in man. You there? This is Church, its working. The Charmeleon is coming out of the base. I repeat, the Charmeleon is coming out of the base."

"Roger that."

Upon hearing Tucker speaking, Caboose starts to get very excited. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, Tucker, Tucker, Tucker! Is that…Is that Church? Tell him, that I…that I said…for me to say hi..?"

As Caboose starts talking, so did Church, but Tucker couldn't catch what he was saying because of the Mudkip's constant yammering.

"Woah, wait, wait, hey. What? I missed that, Caboose was talking to me. Shut up man, I'm on the radio."

"I said, just keep movin-" Church went to repeat what he said, but was interrupted by Tucker talking to Caboose.

"I'm not yelling, I'm just telling you to let me finish talking to Church…No, I'll tell him you said 'hi' later…No, you can't talk. How could you possible talk to him on my headset?"

Having enough, he turns off his radio, annoyed by those two. "I my Arceus. I can't believe I actually died for this war."

Grif, after getting to where Sarge and Lopez were, he begins scouting the area with a sniper rifle. "I don't see any…Uh oh. Yup, there's one." Just then he sees a Mudkip in black armor run across the field until he stops besides a random boulder, his back facing Grif. "Why is he just standing there?"

Tucker just smacks himself on the head at seeing what Caboose was doing. "Caboose, get behind the rock! They can still see you!"

"They can't see me. I can't see them!"

"That's because you're facing the rock."

He quickly turns around and realizes that they do see him. "Oh. Right!" He quickly gets behind the rock as Tucker shakes his head.

"Real smooth, idiot."

Sarge, on the other hand, is impressed by their movement. So much that he doesn't notice a certain white Lucario sneaking up on him. "They're definitely Special Ops. I haven't seen troop movements this coordinated since my days on Sidew-"

Suddenly Church phases into Sarge, his body shaking a bit until Church takes full control. But this does catch the attention of Grif and Lopez.

"Sir, are you okay?"

Church, still confused by being in a Typhlosions body, replies back, surprisingly with a southern accent. "Uh, who you talking to, Red? Me?"

"No. I'm talking to Lopez. Because, you know, that's real rewarding." Lopez just turns and use slash attack on Grif, barely missing his face. "Hey! What did I tell you about that?!"

Wanting to leave and get Tex, he interrupts them. "Oh, un I-I'm fine, that's…I'm just so mad about these, uh, darn Blues out here. They got me so mad that I could just spit!"

He actually does end up spitting, but forgot that he's wearing a helmet. Grif and Lopez just stare at him, completely confused by his actions.

"Um, sire? Did you just spit inside your own helmet?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess I did."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Go ahead."

"That's really gross."

Meanwhile, with Tucker and Caboose, the Mudkip is just enjoying himself, despite the risks that they are taking.

"Hey, Tucker?"

"What?"

"I'm having a really good time…with…you."

"That's great Caboose."

"Yeah…It's like we're real solders."

"Would you please go hide behind another rock?"

After managing to get away, Church/Sarge enter the base, heading towards the prison cells. Soon he comes across Tex, who had been sitting there patiently while Simmons was standing guard.

"Hey, man. What's up, yo?"

Both Simmons and Tex turn towards him, confused by his actions. "Uh…hey…? What's going on out there, sir?"

"What's, uh…why nothing. Why would you ask if something's wrong?"

"I think that's a perfectly normal question in a time of war."

"Yeah, well, I don't know. You're starting to act kinda suspicious there…other Red guy…So…Ima gonna keep an eye on you."

Simmons starts to turn back to Tex to make sure she doesn't plan anything. "Sarge, I'm starting to think that-" Suddenly he is hit in the back of the head by Church. "Ow, geez the back of my head!"

Now that Simmons is unconscious, Church grabs the keys and lets Tex out, who is still confused by his actions. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Tex, it's me, Church! I've come to rescue you."

"You're not exactly a Lucario."

"What? Oh yeah, right. The body." He then phases out of Sarge's body, who is now confused.

"What is going on?! Where the…Who spit on my visor?!"

"Tex, there's not much time to explain, so I'm just gonna give you the summary here, okay? I'm a spirit now and I'm trapped in the physical world. I possessed this Red guy so that I could sneak in to the base and rescue you, while the rest of our guys run around out in the middle of the canyon, dressed in black armor that they got from going through the teleporter."

A few seconds pass until Tex just shrugs it off. "Okay."

"What? That's it? 'Okay?' You're not surprised by any of this?"

"No. It pretty much all makes sense."

"Not even the whole 'Church is a ghost' thing? That didn't do anything for ya?"

"I can see right through you, it's pretty obvious."

"Okay, well, let me hop back in this guy, and we'll get out of here."

Sarge, who was still confused, was unprepared when Church jumps right back into his body, taking control again. Outside of the base, Caboose had recently found a sniper rifle and was watching Sarge/Church taking Tex out of the base while Tucker is wandering what Caboose was planning.

"What are you doing?"

"One of the Reds has Tex." He continues to watch Tex and Sarge, who are both just standing there. "I'm going to shoot him…and kill him…and free Tex. Then Church will forgive me for killing him, and we will be friends."

"Oh come on. You don't actually believe any of that, do you?"

He starts to slowly aim at the Typhlosion's head. "Ohhh, we're gonna be best friends."

The whole time, neither Church nor Tex know what Caboose was planning. Church was just getting ready for his final part of the plan.

"Alright, I'll make one more distraction, then you run up to the teleporter and escape. Ready? One…Two…Three!"

But just as he said three, he is suddenly shot in the head, causing Sarge's body to fall in the ground. The ghost Lucario is baffled by what just happened.

"What the? Where did my body go?!" He then notices Caboose off in the distance with a sniper rifle. "Oh you've gotta be KIDDING me!"

Caboose's only response was to quickly shout, "TUCKER DID IT!"

 **Alright, things seem to be going up and down for the Reds and Blues. Church was so close, but looks like their plans had a little bump in it. Will the Blues survive this so called plan? Will Sarge survive? Hard to say, I mean, he did just get shot. Find out next time!**


	16. How the Other Half Lives

How the Other Half Lives

… **So where to begin…First off…sorry for the super late update. To be honest, I was starting on another story, and to make it short I had completely forgot about this one. Heck, I haven't been on my laptop for some time now.**

 **Contradictory Cynicism: That's actually the best part of doing this story, I get to re watch all the old classic episodes.**

 **Boggie445: I think Sarge would proud to call you a red.**

 **Well I think that's enough stalling, it's time we continue on with this story. I don't own Pokemon or Red Vs. Blue.**

It hasn't been easy for Sarge lately. First he has to deal with a lazy good for nothing Charmander, well at least he could always use him for meat shield. Then there were those Blues, the very bane of existence for all Red kind. He was also surprised that those Blues somehow had obtain mercenaries. Luckily for them they managed to capture one, but that's when things started going downhill for the Typhlosion. One second he and Simmons were guarding the Zoroark, next thing he knows everything goes black.

Suddenly he feels a sharp pain and wakes up to find himself in the middle of Blood Gulch Canyon, except things are different. He starts walking around, calling out to anyone.

"Hello? I said hello? Hello, is anybody here?"

"Holy miltank, would you stop yelling?! I'm here." Sarge turns to see a white Lucario walking towards him.

"What is this place?"

The Lucario scratches the back of his head, trying to figure out the best way to explain this. "Well, that's…kinda hard to explain…Um, you were shot in the head, buddy. So, here ya are."

"Am I dead?" Still somewhat confused, Sarge still didn't fully grasp the situation he was in."

"Are you dead? Well, yeah, that's how I ended up here."

"Are you some kind of Angel?"

The Lucario chuckles a bit at that last part. "Am I an angel." But then he suddenly gets an idea. "Uh, yeah, I am. I'm an angel. Um, do you wanna go to heaven? Cause, it's like ten bucks to get in."

"Well…I really didn't bring any…I kinda left my wallet back in the car." Now Sarge was more confused than he was earlier.

"Hey, you don't have it there, huh? Well that's too bad. Pretty crappy reason to be sent to the Reverse Realm for an eternity."

"I don't remember dying."

At that remark the Lucario gives out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, that's my fault too. I was…sort of possessing your body at the time you were shot. Sorry about that."

"Now hold on a second, that ain't fair."

The Lucario, who is now revealed to be Chruch, starts getting man. "Not fair?! Yeah, join the freaking club! I got shot by my own tank!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the tank is beside them, aiming right at them. Sarge is worried, but Chruch doesn't even care.

" **TARGET LOCKED."**

"Oh ha ha, very funny Sheila, shut up! You know, I still haven't forgiven you. I didn't say you can talk to me yet. Go over there, just away from me. Shoo, shoo!"

With a bit of sadness the tank leaves the two ghosts to themselves to be. Meanwhile, in the world of the living, Griff and Simmons were currently checking on Sarge's body with the Charmander kneeling by his side. The two show looks of much concern, especial Grif.

"Sarge! Don't you give up on my soldier! Do you hear me?! I'm ordering you!"

Sarge, who moments ago was focusing on Church, now hears the shouts of someone calling for him. "Who is that? Who's there?"

"Looks like your guys are trying to save you."

Grif starts punching the body of Typhlosion out of desperation. "You gotta breath man! You gotta pull through! Come on, Sarge!"

Both Simmons and ghost Sarge just shake their heads. "That is not the way you were trained to do that, private!"

"He can't hear you." Church, knowing that it is impossible, is just waiting for Sarge to finally accept that he is dead.

Simmons continues shaking his head at Grif's attempts. "Grif, this isn't working. We have to try something else."

Church, with his arms crossed, starts getting impatient. "If he gives you mouth to mouth, I'm leaving."

And just as those words left Churches mouth, Simmons comes up with an idea. "Maybe you should give him mouth to mouth."

"I'm leaving."

Church starts to leave while Sarge is completely shocked and amazed. "I can't believe how hard they're trying to save me."

This causes Church to stop and turn around. "Why wouldn't they? I mean, my team didn't, but why wouldn't yours?"

"I thought they didn't like me."

"Aw, don't sell yourself short." He starts patting the Typhlosion on the back to comfort him. "I don't even know ya, and I'm about to guide you to heaven for only five bucks."

Suddenly Sarge realizes something. "Now hold on, if you're an angel…how come you ain't got no wings?"

"Because nobody rang a bell." He starts laughing at his own joke but quickly gets serious again. "Seriously, do you have the money, or don't you?"

Ignoring the question, Sarge continues on about his soldiers. "Oh, I fell the worst about Grif. I always made fun of him. I never even told him…he was my son."

Shocked by this, Church couldn't help but shout out loud. "No way! The Charmeleon is really your son?!"

"Nah, I just wanted to screw with him one last time…But now I'll never get the chance."

Suddenly, Grif stops giving CPR. He gets up as both him and Simmons are shocked and glad to see what is happening. "HE'S BREATHING! WE SAVED SARGE!"

"I'm what?!"

"He's what?!"

Both Church and Sarge couldn't believe that Grif had somehow saved his life. Soon Sarge's ghost body starts to fade away as his living body starts to get consciences.

"Well I'll be a chimchar's…They saved me."

Church, who sees Sarge is leaving, starts shouting to him. "What?! No, come back! We need to even the sides!"

"Thanks for your help, wingless angle Lucario. Will I remember any of this?"

"Yes, but only if you give me two dollars!"

Back in the world of the living, Sarge gets up, coughing slightly as he clears his throat. He checks his surroundings to see that both Simmons and Grif are looking at him, glad to see him alive.

"What…What happened here?"

Simmons salutes him as he answers his question. "Sir, you were shot in the head, so we gave you CPR and saved you."

He smiles at Simmons, grateful for a soldier like him. "I always believed in you Simmons."

"Uh, actually, it's Grif you should thank, sir. He did all the work."

"Grift?"

"Yes, sir."

"Grif…" Suddenly his smile is switched by that of anger. "Why in hell would give someone CPR for a bullet wound in the head?! That doesn't make a lick of sense!"

Grif just sighs at the usual remarks made by Sarge. "You're welcome, sir."

"I mean it's all so darn inconsistent! What would you do if they stabbed me in the toe? Rub my neck with aloe vera?"

Sarge continues on with his rant while Grif starts to ignore him, somewhat wishing that Sarge was dead again.

 **And done with this chapter. Again, sorry about the late update. So what did we learn today? Apparently giving CPR can save someone who's been shot in the head. Yay!**

 **QOTD: What do you think would be a ridiculous way to treat someone?**

 **I think giving ice cream to someone has a cold is a perfect remedy. They're already cold, so eating something cold should work. (Please don't try any of these suggestions, these are only meant as a joke, this is the warning part, heck I shouldn't even put this on, but you never know when there might be that one person who might try something crazy…)**

 **Anyways, hoped you guys liked the chapter, don't forget to leave a comment and review. Until next time.**


	17. A Slightly Crueler Cruller

A Slightly Crueler Cruller

 **Ha! Bet most of you weren't expecting another chapter to suddenly show up! Then again, my rate of updates has been lagging for a while, which is why I'm posting this next chapter. So first off thank you for all those who took this chance to read this story. I was honestly surprised by how many people had visited this story when I posted the last chapter. It was 80, so hopefully we can beat that with this chapter.**

 **BentleyGirl: Having a brain freeze and a headache must have been a double whammy for you. Well now I know not to eat ice cream if my head hurts.**

 **Contradictory Cynicism: You know, I think that's why those CPR dummies never have arms or legs, that way we already get past the amputation stage and can move to their heart. (For all those who wish to see a funny scene, look up "The Office First Aid fail." You will understand when you see it.)**

 **Alright, I think we spend enough time in the author's note section, it's time for the chapter! I don't own Pokémon nor Red vs Blue.**

After the brief fiasco with Sarge getting shot and being revived somehow through CPR, things have started to calm down at Red Base. The Reds even got news that Donut is making a full recovery and would soon be coming up to greet them again. As Simmons and Grif stood on top of Red Base, neither of them were prepared for Donut and his…new armor.

In front of the two Reds, Donut happily greets them, wanting to tell him about his new armor. "Dude, this is so sweet! Command was so happy that I got the Blue flag that they gave me my own color armor!"

The two of them just look at each other, trying to figure out the best way to...explain to Donut about his armor. Grif scratches the back of his head as he begins thing off. "Uh…hey, Donut?"

"What?"

"Um…About your armor…"

"What about it?"

"How do I put this? Your armor is…um…It's a little, um…Grif, uh, you wanna help me out here?" Simmons turns to Grif, hoping he can gently tell Donut the news. Grif had other plans.

"It's pink! Your armor is freaking pink!"

"Yeah, that's it. Pink." Simmons starts nodding his head in agreement.

Donut, whose armor is clearly pink, is confused and surprised by their statement. "Pink? My armor is not pink!"

"PINK!" Grif shouts out loud while Simmons nods again.

"You guys are color-blind. Why would they give me pink armor?"

Putting his claws up, Grif answers his question. "Hey, don't ask, don't tell."

Grif starts laughing as Simmons chuckles a bit. "Heh, that's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

Starting to get frustrated, Donut points at his armor to prove that it's not pink. "Look at it, it's not pink! It's like, uh…a lightish red."

Grif quickly gives a witty reply. "Guess what? They already have a color for lightish red. You know what it's called? Pink!"

"I hate you guys."

Just then Sarge joins the others, Lopez following closely behind. "Well hello, dirt bags." He gives out his usually greetings to them, but then notices Donut in his pink armor and decides to have a little fun "And a fine hello to you, madam."

"IT'S LIGHT RED!"

"Don't get your panties in a wad there, Barbie." After a small chuckle, he gets serious again, addressing Donut specifically. "Do you have a package for me?"

Somewhat getting over the color insults, he salutes his leader. "Yes sir."

He quickly enters the base, shortly coming back with a package for Sarge. When he hands it to Sarge, the Typhlosion couldn't help but feel excited inside.

"Excellent."

"They said this speech unit should work with Lopez."

The whole time Grif is confused by this whole conversation. "Speech Unit?"

Ignoring his question, Sarge takes out a weird looking device from the package. Going behind Lopez, he starts using it to make adjustments to the Krokorok's body. While doing so, he decides to answer Grif's confusion as well.

"Affirmative. Command was fresh out of speech modules when I started building Lopez. But once I get this baby installed I'll finally have someone intelligent to talk to…No offense Simmons."

Simmons, in his usual kiss up attitude, happily responds to Sarge. "Oh, don't worry, I know who you meant, sir." He starts making indications towards Grift, but he's more focused on what Lopez is.

"Wait a second…Lopez is a Robot?"

Simmons, surprised by his question, replies back to him. "Of course he is. You didn't notice that he never talks?"

"I just thought he was a really quiet Krokorok."

Sarge, while still working on the speech module, asks Grif another question. "And the fact that he standing up and drinks motor oil didn't get your attention?"

"Well I…I did think the motor oil thing was a bit odd…Uh, I just thought he was trying to impress me."

Simmons starts to show concern when he notices Sarge isn't fully safe as he continues working on the speech module. "Hey, sir. You should really ground yourself before handling that device."

"How come?"

"Because static could damage the device."

"Come on. That's an urban legend they use to sell those stupid bracelets." Ignoring the warnings of Simmons, he goes to finish installing the device. "And I suppose Pop Rocks and soda is gonna make my stomach blow up!"

Suddenly Lopez's body releases a static shock, causing Sarge to jump back while yelling out in pain. Grif starts to laugh a bit while Simmons continues showing concern.

"Sir. I won't say I told you so, sir."

"Good." Shaking off the pain, he suddenly points at Donut. "I'd hate to make Strawberry Shortcake here my new favorite private."

"It's not pink! It's lightish red!"

Meanwhile, back at Blue base. The team had successfully rescued Tex and managed to make it back to their base safe and sound. While Tex was standing guard on top of Base, Tucker and Caboose went to go clean all the black stuff off their armor, with Tucker's being cleaned.

Panting, the tired Mudkip drops a blacked colored rag. "Man…Uh, you know, this stuff does not come of easy?"

"Yeah, this was a lot easier when we were cleaning just my armor."

"Yeah, I know that. I think because, you know, un, YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Caboose was clearly mad at the Dewott for not helping him clean of his armor.

"I'm sorry, what? It's kind of hard to hear you over the sound of your constant team-killing!"

At that remark, Caboose starts laughing out loud. "Yeah, I know…" Suddenly he gets very serious as he stares at Tucker. "Don't get me mad."

Back at the Reds, Donut now wanted answer prior to him getting injured. "So, what happened to me anyways? I recall something about a spider in my head?"

"Right." Grif nods, recalling those recent events. "That was a grenade."

"And the last thing I remember…is a loud bang, and then Simmons fainting-"

"Ha!" Cutting Donut off, Grif points at Simmons. "Told you so!"

Simmons shakes his head, still trying to deny it. "I did not faint."

Meanwhile, Sarge steps back from Lopez's body, shaking his paws as he just finished installing the speech module. "Done and done. Lopez, activate speech unit."

The rest of the Red wait patiently as they all look forward to hearing what Lopez sounds like. The Krokorok looks at each of them as a clicking noise comes from within his body.

"Buenos dias. Y la gracias da por activar mi function del discurso. Soy el numero de modelo cero uno cero uno tres."

Donut tilts his head as he brings up a question. "Am I the only one not understanding any of this?"

"…Me llamo es Lopez."

"Lopez, he just said Lopez!" Grif starts to get excited, thinking he can understand him. "I understood that! I can speak Spanish!"

Sarge was not happy by any of this. "Lopez…speak…English!"

"Mi procesador Ingles tiene malfunctioned. Se habla solamente Espanol."

Simmons starts accessing the situation here. "Huh, I think you shorted out his speech unit with that static, sir."

"Maybe Princess Peach here picked up the wrong module."

"Seriously dude. For the last time, not pink!"

Ignoring Donut, Sarge continues to communicate with Lopez. "Lopez! I order you to speak a language we understand!"

"Negativo."

"Well this is just dandy!" He then starts speaking slowly with a loud voice. "Lopez, HOW – DO – WE – FIX – YOUR – SPEECH – U – NIT?"

"Why are you talking so slow?" Grif couldn't help but ask his question. "He understands us just fine. Maybe you should try listening slower."

Frustrated with the language barrier and Grif's remarks, he gives Lopez a question. "Lopez, would you like to harm Grif?"

"Si Senor, gracias." Lopez then starts brandishing his claws as he starts making his way towards the Charmeleon.

 **And done, Lopez can speak, yay! Too bad he can only speak Spanish. So this is a question for all of you, I can understand Spanish, I speak it. Do you guys want me to translate what he is saying in future chapters? Or do you prefer not understanding him at all? Unless you do.**

 **Well this was a fun chapter to type, now looks like things are starting to calm down for the Reds and Blues. But don't think it's over for them yet, things are just getting started.**

 **QOTD: Since Spanish was introduced, what is one language you wish you can suddenly master? Me, I wouldn't mind knowing Russian. I personally think they have an awesome accent.**

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter, don't forget to leave a comment or review. See ya next time.**


	18. Points of Origin

Points of Origin

 **Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter of Pokémon Red Vs. Blue. So a couple things before we get started. I knew I was getting to the end of season one, but I hadn't really checked to see how many episodes/chapters were left until the grand finally. To my surprise, there are only three left! (Including this one). It's been a long run, but I think I should save the whole "ending author note" for the actually last chapter.**

 **Contradictory Cynicism: Yup, we all know what happens when Caboose gets mad…Unless you haven't seen the show, then for all those who haven't, you'll be in for a big surprise. That's cool that your brother knows Russian, now that you mention it, I'm trying to recall if there was ever a Russian character in Red vs blue. Who knows?**

 **Also, thanks to HaloWarriors56 for adding this to your favs, really means a lot. Also, from now on, whenever Lopez speaks, it will be in bold because I will be translating the best I can for him. Now I think we spent enough time here, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **I don't own Red Vs Blue nor Pokémon.**

Back at Blue base, after finally getting off all the black stuff on Caboose's armor, him and Tucker notice Tex and Church speaking with one another. Curious as to what they are saying, the two water types go to join them. When getting there, there are constantly looking back between Tex and Church over what seems to be an argument.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm square with you." Tex had been packing her gear, getting ready to leave, but Church was having none of that.

"I saved you from a life of imprisonment. How the heck are you squared with me?"

"Because I didn't kill you back in Sindwinder."

Putting his paw on his forehead, Church sighs before replying back. "You know, I don't really see how not killing someone is the same thing as doing them a favor."

"Well, if you don't appreciate it, I could just kill you right now?"

"No you can't! I already dead! I guess the jokes on you!"

Before Tex could reply, Caboose, who couldn't take it anymore, steps in between them. "Stop it! Stop fighting! Can't you see you're tearing us apart?! WHAT ABOUT US?!"

"What about you?" Tex was slightly caught off guard by the mudkip's sudden outburst.

"We helped you too! And what do we get?! Nothing!"

"Well yeah, but-"

Before she could finish, Church cuts her off. "Yeah, but nothing. He's got a fair point."

"I did help them get the flag back."

Tucker steps in, agreeing with both Church and Caboose. "Yeah, but you were paid to do that. We rescued you as a favor. We could've just left you rot in the Red Army prison, it wouldn't have made any difference to us."

All three guys stare at Tex, theirs arms crossed as they wait for her reply. She stares at each of them, probably wandering if she would be better off killing them, but ends up sighing before giving a nod.

"Fine, I'll stay here as long as it takes to help you guys win this thing. As soon as I have, I'm out of here. What do you need me to do?"

Satisfied with her willingness to stay, the others now try to come up with an idea. None could think of any until Tucker suddenly gets one. "I have no idea. If you knew how to fix a tank, I would have you do that."

"Okay." She answers as though fixing a tank was as simple as telling the time.

"Wait, you…you know how to fix Sheila?" He then rushes in and starts hugging her leg. "I love you."

She gives a questioning look at the other Blues, and they just shake their heads at Caboose's antics. Meanwhile, at the Red Base, the Reds have been listening to the most interesting conversation they could never understand. Ever since Lopez has been given the ability to speak, he has been taking a huge advantage of it.

" **And then they said, 'You're not that heavy, I'm more heavy." Then we put our bodies on a scale and was determined who was the heaviest. From then on, they had called me Lopez the Heavy."**

Grif, Simmons, and Donut had just been staring at the robot krokorok, having no idea what he was saying. Grif was more annoyed then confused. "Man. First he doesn't talk at all, and now we can't get him to shut up. What's he saying Simmons?"

"What are you asking me for?"

"Well you know…" He starts scratching his head, trying to figure out a good reason. "…Because you're of, uh…a Latino persuasion."

"Simmons isn't a Spanish name, you retard. I'm Dutch-Irish."

"But I thought…"

"What?"

"Eh, never mind."

Silence enters the group as Lopez had already left, leaving them to themselves. Donut, who was listening inventively to Simmons and Grif, decides to add a little something. "I'm from Iowa."

At the exact same time, both Grif and Simmons turns towards the pink armored fennekin and shout, "Nobody cares!"

So while the Reds were having their conversation, the Blues have been busy since learning that Tex can fix their tank. Going towards the middle of the Canyon, they find the tank, currently upside down and heavily damaged from the last time they used it. Since the tank what still somewhat close to the Red base, they made sure to stay hidden.

Church was already they to greet them as he was expecting the tank. "Okay, take it easy guys. When I was over at the Red Base, I saw that they've already got their fixed jeep fixed. So whatever you do, don't let them see us before we get Sheila back online."

Caboose was looking at the tank while Tex was standing next to it. He turns towards Church, confused and slightly concerned. "Okay, okay. Even if we get Sheila fixed, how are we going to turn her over? I mean it's not as if we could just lift-" Suddenly Tex grabs the edge of the tank and manages to flip it over back onto the wheels. "…Oh…She is a very strong lady."

Getting their attention again, Church starts explaining his plan. "I'm the one that's least visible, so I'm gonna head up here to higher ground. I'll keep an eye on the Red Base. If I see anything, I'll let you know."

Church is about to leave, but then Caboose gets in front of him. "Great, I'll come with you!"

"That kinda defeats the purpose Caboose."

Nodding, he thinks of other reasons he should come. "Okay, what if I'm really…" He then starts lowing his voice to the point where he is whispering. "…really…quiet?"

"Do you even understand what the term 'visibility' means?"

He starts laughing, thinking that Church was telling a joke. "Good one, Church."

"Seriously, you don't know what it means, do you?"

"Uh, no."

Church just stares at him, wandering how a mudkip like him ended up in the army. "Caboose, just stay here, and try not to swallow your tongue or anything like that."

Just as Church vanishes, Tucker decides to start up a conversation with Tex as she fixes the tank. "So, I suppose if you're helping us, you're not as mean as I thought."

"I wouldn't say I'm mean, I just get hired to do mean things."

"Yeah, but you like it."

She pauses before answering, thinking about it until she finally nods in agreement. "Well, I think it's important to enjoy what you do."

"So let's say I pay you to kill Caboose. You would still do it, right? Even though you're supposed to be helping us?"

She turns towards Caboose, who was too far to hear them, putting some thought into before turning back to Tucker. "Is this a hypothetical discussion, or should we start talking numbers?"

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Hey Tucker!" He turns towards the sound of Church calling him, seeing that the ghost lucario is on the Cliffside, where he died last time.

"What?!"

Pointing to a dead lucario body, Church continues to shout. "What the heck is my body doing up here?"

"That's part of being dead, Church. Your body doesn't really move around much anymore. Maybe you haven't fully grasped the concept yet."

"Alright, let me rephrase that then. Why haven't you buried my body yet?"

"Buried? With what? None of us know 'dig' and all we have are pistols and rifles. What do you want me to do, shoot you a grave?"

"Well then how about shipping me back home? You know, let the loved ones pay a little respect."

Pointing to Tex, Tucker yells back at him. "Well Church, here's your girlfriend. Tex, as one of Church's loved, would you like to pay your respects?" She looks at Church for a couple seconds, then just turns around to continue working on the tank. "That was a stirring eulogy. Rest in pest, good buddy."

 **Okay, we are almost done with the season guys. How will things turn out? Will the war between the reds and blues come to an end? Well unless you've seen the show, then don't spoil it for others! And if you haven't seen it…you can just look it up, trust me, you will be surprised by this show.**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'm looking forward to finishing this season. Don't forget to leave a comment or review, until next time.**


	19. SPF 0

SPF 0

 **Hey guys, only two chapters left until we are finally done with season 1! WHoooooooo… Anyways, I don't really have much to say, so this author's note will be pretty short.**

 **Contradictory Cynicism: Well Caboose being in the army isn't the only surprising thing. And to think we only scratched the surface of this story.**

 **Alright, time for the story. I don't own Pokémon or Red vs blue.**

After Church had discovered that his body had been left on the cliff, he made Tucker and Caboose go up there with him while leaving Tex to fix the tank. He just crosses his arms, occasionally tapping his foot as he waits for one of them to say anything. A couple minutes goes by, all of them staring at the dead body of Church until he finally decides to break the silence.

"I am not happy about this."

"I have an idea." Caboose starts to get excited over his idea, but notices that no one is responding. So he decides to repeat himself. "I HAVE AN IDEA!"

Tucker, not even bothering to look at the mudkip, quickly replies to him. "Yeah we heard you the first time, Caboose, we were just ignoring you."

Ignoring the fact that they were just ignoring him, Caboose goes to explain his idea. "Since you possessed that Red guy and took control of him, why don't you just possess your own body?"

Church's eye twitches a couple times before he answers back with sarcasm. "Oh I see, so that way I would be living inside my own dead body."

"Yes!"

"Unable to move, just laying there, rotting in the sun for all eternity."

"Yes!"

"Okay, Caboose, I'll be sure to get right on that."

Finally realizing that Church was being sarcastic and rude, Caboose, with teary eyes, shares his opinion. "I think you are a mean ghost."

"Dude, you really stink." Both Caboose and Church turn towards Tucker at his comment.

"What?"

"Your body, it stinks."

With the twitch in his eye increasing, he quickly gives an order to his friend. "Tucker, the first chance we get, you are going to bury my body."

"Quit your whining, nothing's going to happen to it."

"It's a freaking indignity! My body fought hard for this army, and it deserves to be laid to rest!"

"Get over it, you're already dead. What's the worst that could happen now?"

And just as those words left Tucker's mouth, Caboose notices something in the sky and starts pointing at it. "Hey, Church, look, birds…Why are they flying around in circles?"

Face-pawing, Church lets out a long sigh. "Arceus!"

Meanwhile, at Red Base, Grif and Simmons were watching over the Canyon from the top of their base. Grif recently had decided a fun little activity that they could do to pass time.

"Okay, I'll go again. I spy something…that begins with…"

"Dirt!" Cutting him off, Simmons easily knew what he was going to say.

"Darn it! How did you-"

Cutting him off again, Simmons quickly explains. "Well, because you did rock last time. That's all that's out here, is rock and dirt."

"Yeah, this canyon sucks!"

Back with the Blues, after somewhat getting over his dead body, Church and Tucker are watching Tex fixing the tank while Caboose is using the sniper rifle to watch the Reds. Tucker is glad that they are getting their tank fixed, but Church had other things on his mind.

"How long do you figure until Tex fixes the tank?"

"Not much longer. She said it's going pretty well. The gun's almost working, and then she'll get it moving again."

With strong sarcasm, Church couldn't help but shout. "Oh, that's just fantastic!"

"Why would that upset you?"

"Because as soon as she gets the tank online, she's gonna use it against the Reds, and they're all gonna die."

"The Reds dying is a good thing."

"No, Tucker, it's not a good thing. As soon as we beat the Reds, Tex is outta here. And I still haven't figured out a way to get that A.I. out of her head."

"A.I…" Caboose starts to think very hard about the acronym, but Church cuts him off, already going through this.

"Shut up, Caboose. And if I don't get it out before she leaves…"

Tucker figures out what Church is talking about, so he finishes what Church was saying. "If she leaves you won't ever find her again."

"Right."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I guess I'm gonna do the only thing I can do. I have to warn the Reds before she fixes the tank."

"You're switching sides?!"

"Sorry guys, I don't have much choice."

As Caboose is listening to all this, one thing comes to mind that he concerns him. "Church, uh…what…what happens when the Reds out here…to stop Tex…and then they come also with guns and they find us?"

I'll try to help you as best as I can. Good luck guys."

With that, Church vanishes from Tucker and Caboose, leaving only one question for the mudkip. "Does this mean I should try to kill Church now?"

Tucker, who is fed up with Church, gives a sarcastic reply. "I tell you what: kill me. I promise not to come back."

Going back to watching the Reds, Caboose suddenly notices something different about them. He sees all the familiar Reds at their base, but one of them is a finnekin in pink armor.

"Hey! LOOK AT THIS!"

"No."

"They have A GIRL! They have a girl!"

"A what?" Now Tucker was showing more interest.

"A girl, a girl! Look! Pink armor!"

Looking through the scope, Tucker is surprise to see that Caboose was right. "Oh man, how come they get a girl?"

Tex gets their attention when they start talking about girls. "Uh, you guys realize that I'm a chick, right? And I'm standing right here?"

"Yeah, Tex, but when we say girl, we mean girl-girl."

At that remark she slowly crosses her arm and she gives a glare that could make anyone shiver. "And what the heck does that mean?"

Realizing that they are walking in deadly territory, the two blues quickly reply at the same time before getting out of her view.

"Nothing!"

As they stood there, contemplating on how they barely dodged a bullet, Tucker realizes something. "Wait a second, if Tex heard that, do you think she heard Church's secret plan to warn the Reds about her?"

"I don't know…But I think I know how to find out." Caboose, thinking that his idea is clever, looks at Tex and asks her a very clever question. "Hey…Tex! Uh…Did you hear Church's secret plan to tell the Reds that you were fixing the tank?

She just stares at Caboose and his idiocy before turning back to the tank to finish fixing it. Caboose goes back to where Tucker is, fully satisfied in thinking that his idea had worked.

"I don't think she knows." Tucker just shakes his head as Caboose puts on a cheerful smile.

 **Alright guys, we are almost done. This chapter was fun to type, I never get tired of Caboose and his personality. Anyways, no QOTD for this chapter. Again, like I mentioned, gonna keep the author's note short. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a comment or review. Only one chapter to go!**


	20. Last One Out, Hit the LIghts

Last One Out, Hit the Lights

 **Hey everyone, welcome to the final chapter of Pokémon Red Vs Blue Season 1. I tell ya, it's been a fun ride doing this story. I started this back in November of 2015. There were bumps in the road that had caused this story to be delayed longer than it should have, but now we get to see this story to an end.**

 **BentleyGirl: Glad to know that you enjoyed this season. Don't worry, this won't be the end, there will always be more.**

 **Contradictory Cynicism: If Caboose was leader, it would be the end for everyone. And we are not going to say any more about Caboose, especially since we know what he is fully capable of…especially when Freckles is with him. (spoiler, but that is way later in the series)**

 **Thank you all for giving this story a chance, to see it go this far. I mean it, many of you guys have been there, supporting this story and helping me get this far. Now I think we spent enough time chit chatting, on with the story!**

 **I don't own Pokémon nor Red VS. Blue.**

At Red Base, all was calm. There have been no recent activities concerning the Blues, no crazy explosions, no life threatening situations that appear out of nowhere. Seeing as things were somewhat going back to normal, both Grif and Simmons stood in their usual spot on top of the base, looking out in the Canyon, pondering about certain things.

"Hey." Still keeping his eyes on the open, Simmons casually gets Grif's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder why we are here?"

Grif just turns to Simmons, giving him an annoying glare. "No. I never, ever, wonder why we're here."

Lopez, who just happened to be standing behind the two Reds suddenly start shaking as some sort of entity enters his body. His sudden loud outburst catches the attention of both Grif and Simmons, but by the time they turn around, he stops shaking, the entity already in full control.

"What's wrong with Lopez?"

Grif just shakes his head, tired of all this stuff. "I don't care."

"Hey Lopez, uh…you okay, man?"

Lopez, who is now possessed by a certain ghost lucario looks at both of them, ready to warn them about the impending attack. Unfortunately, he will be in for a rude surprise.

" **Guys, I need to give…you a…warning…"** Church, now realizing that he can only speaks Spanish, starts to panic. **"What? Why am I speaking Spanish? I don't know Spanish!"**

"Uh…Sure." Despite being use to not understanding Lopez, Simmons is even more confused by his sudden change in tone.

" **No, listen to me! The mean Zoroark is going to kill you! She is fixing the tank!"**

The two just stare at the Krokorok, not realizing the dangers that Church is trying to warn them of. Speaking of said danger, Tucker had been watching Tex fixing the tank, working much faster ever since Caboose asked her if she knew Church's secret plan.

"Aw, crap. Caboose, she's almost done fixing Sheila. I better radio Church and tell him what's going on."

At the mention of using the radio, Caboose starts jumping up in down in front of Tucker, very happy and filled with energy. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Tucker, please! Please! Tucker! Tucker! Tucker! Tucker! Please, Tuck-"

He cuts him off by holding up a paw. "Yes, you can be the one who radios Church."

"Thanks, man!" He then activates his radio on his device, filled with joy that he can talk to Church. He suddenly felt something different, but that didn't stop him or his happy attitude. "Calling Church. Come in, Church. This is your close, personal friend, Private O'Malley."

"O'Mally? You said your name was Caboose."

"I never said that, you guys did."

"Why didn't you correct us?"

"Because I didn't want to be difficult." He then goes back to contacting Church. "Come in, Private Church. Do you copy? Soldier Unit Tex almost has the armor vehicle situation rectified. Okay, we require verification…of your…mission…ness…How is your progression?"

Hearing Caboose communicate with him, Church activates his communicators in hopes that he will understand him. **"Caboose! No one here is listening to me! I can only speak Spanish for some reason!"**

A few seconds goes by as Caboose turns of the radio, completely confused at what he heard. He slowly turns to Tucker, hoping that the dewott could help him.

"…He says he wants to talk to you."

But before Tucker could get the chance, the sound of a tank powering up catches their attention. Looking over the cliff, they see that Tex has the tank up and running.

" **THANK YOU FOR ACTIVATION THE M808V MAIN BATTLE TANK."**

They just stand there, hearing the voice of Sheila turning on. Tucker can only think of one thing to say at the time. "Oh crap. We got trouble."

Meanwhile, back at Red base, while the Reds were oblivious to the coming tank, Church was still trying to warn Simmons and Grif of the danger.

" **A…Biiiiiiig…tank!"**

Grif, fed up with all this Spanish talk, walks up to Lopez and points a claw at him. "Hey! I think if you're gonna live in this country, you should speak the language!"

" **TARGET LOCKED."**

Still oblivious to the tank coming closer and closer, Simmons instead question Grif. "What country? We're on an alien planet."

"What are you, a communist?"

Just then, an explosion hits the side of the base, catching everyone by surprise. Turning, they all see a tank in the distance, ready to fire another round at them. All of them were so surprised, they couldn't help but scream out loud!

"Holy Arceus!"

"Holy Arceus!"

" **Holy Arceus!"**

Meanwhile Caboose had been watching Tex attack the Red Base by using the sniper rifle. Tucker has his arms crossed as he is standing next to Caboose, upset that he isn't using the sniper rifle.

"Okay, I'm getting really sick of asking Pokémon what's going on through the sniper rifle."

"Church is getting mad at us."

"Ohhhhh. Well that's a nice change of pace."

"Simmons!" Sarge contacts them through the radio, getting in the Warthog as he starts driving it. "I'm coming around in the Warthog. Get ready to take the gunner position when I come by."

"Roger that." Simmons and Grif were currently hiding by the ramp of the base, taking cover from the constant fire of the tank.

After another explosion, Grif looks at the shaking base and sits down. "I'll uh…I'll stay here."

With sarcasm, he gives a quick reply. "Yeah. Stay here and guard this cement ramp. It's vital to our success."

Just then Sarge drives by and stops next to them with the Warthog. Simmons quickly jumps to the gunner position, and the two drive off to face the tank. As they get closer to the tank, Sarge starts to explain his plan.

"Alright, here's the plan-"

But before he could even get the chance to explain it, Tex fires right at them, causing them to be blasted away as the Warthog explodes. Getting up, Simmons and Sarge make a run for their base, reaching the ramp where they left Grif. The Charmeleon is just standing there, arms crossed, a big smug look on his face.

"Wow, back so soon? You guys win the war already?"

Instead of being mad at Grif, Simmons actually brings up a question to Sarge. "Yeah, uh, did you want to finish telling me the plan now, Sarge?"

Flames start to come of Sarge's back as he glares at the two Reds. "If we survive this…I'm gonna kill both of ya. Slowly."

Getting close to Simmons, Grif starts to whisper to him. "Uh, hey, Simmons? By the way, the ramp is secure."

As the three Reds are taking covered, they are suddenly joined by Donut, confused by all the shaking and explosion.

"Hey, what are you guys doing up here?!"

Grif quickly shouts to him, not wanting to get hit by the tank. "That chick in the black armor is back!"

"What chick?! The zoroark that stuck the grenade to my head?"

"That's the one."

"The same zoroark whose fault it is that I'm stuck in this light red armor?"

"Donut…I understand the need to safeguard your masculinity, but really, dude…It's a whole lot faster just to say pink."

"Ohho! Oh, I've been waiting for this!" Ignoring the constant explosion and danger, he gets to the top of the base, the tank in his point of view. "Hey, jerk! Remember me?! I saved something for ya!"

He then grabs a plasma grenade, already pulling back his arms to throw it. To the surprise of everyone, he launches the grenade so far that everyone just stares at the grenade as it arcs through the sky. While it's still in the air, Tucker couldn't help but let out a comment.

"Man, that girl has a really strong arm."

To shock everyone even more, the grenade ends up landing right on Tex, causing even the mercenary to be caught off guard. With only seconds left, she can only matter a few words.

"Aw, CRAP!'

Seeing that he hit his mark, Donut jumps in the air while shouting out loud. "Heck yeah! Three points, you dirty jerk!"

Then the grenade explodes, causing Tex to fall out of the Tank. Church, who was watching the whole thing, shouts out loud, claws on his head. **"Arceus, no!"**

He then leaves the base, heading towards the Tex while screaming out her name. Simmons and Grif just watch him as he leaves, confused at what he is doing. Scratching his head, Grif brings up a question, hoping that Simmons might have an answer.

"Uh, where's Lopez going?"

"To fight the enemy head on in claw-to-claw combat. Mano e Mano" Sarge surprises both of them by showing up, but they quickly go back to watching Lopez getting farther and farther away. "What a brave little compadre. Lopez, I never understood a word you said. But I do know one thing, you hated Grif. And that's the most important thing there is. Adios, amigo…Adios."

Simmons taps Sarge's shoulder to get his attention. "Shouldn't we help him?"

"Nah. That would just ruin the moment."

Church finally reaches Tex, seeing her body in the ground. The blast had given to many fatal injuries; they both knew that it wouldn't be long until Tex left. Tex looks at the krokorok, having a feeling that it might be Church, and gives him a small smile.

"Church, is that you? I-It's gone Church…The A.I., it's gone. Thank you."

With that, her final breath leaves her. Church falls to his knees, stricken with sadness at losing Tex. Meanwhile, Tucker was watching them and is now not looking forward to meeting up with Church.

"Crap. Church is going to be mad and now he's got a body to kick our butts. Come on, Caboose. Let's get back to base."

The mudkip, however, has different feelings at the moment. At being called Caboose, he starts to get mad. "I told you…my name isn't Caboose." He then slowly turns around, his voice suddenly getting deeper. "My name…is…O'Malley!"

 **Dun Dun Duuuuuunnnnn. Cliffhanger! But unfortunately, that's the end of the season. Looks like we will never know what this might mean…Oh wait, there's a whole bunch of seasons after this one! So you know what that means? I will be starting on season 2! Not sure when, but it will definitely come.**

 **Again, thanks for everyone for the support you guys have given to this story. I really hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I did, it was fun to relive through how Red vs blue originally was.**

 **So is this the end for the Reds and Blues? Far from it, we have only scratched the surface. There is still a big adventure waiting for these guys, one where they won't even know how much of a role they will play in.**

 **Until next time, DRANICUS101…AWAY!**


End file.
